Changes: Book One of Lost And Found Series
by Caitybugz
Summary: Lily Peterson was just a normal girl, As normal as a Goth girl could be. But that all changed. The day her parents and brother left for their cruise, they told her that she needed to take care of the house and the cat; she thought it was no big deal. That is until they didn't return. Then Trevor comes into her life and flips her entire life and world upside down.
1. Chapter One

(A/N): I'm reediting this book. So if you notice changes, that's why. Sorry guys! :D I'll get this done as soon as possible but with school starting up soon, I might not be writing as much... So yeah. Just thought I'd update you guys. Hope you like this version better :D

* * *

I was flipping through channel after channel, late at night, an hour or two before darn, when I heard a knock, more like a banging, on the door. I nearly fell off the couch, that's how much I was spooked. I looked at the clock that hung about the TV. 4:37 Am. The reason I was up so late was because I rarely slept. I had insomnia. I was damn glad it was Saturday.

'_Who in the bloody hell would be here this late at night?_' I thought to myself as I got up from the couch and made my way to the door.

I flipped on the pouch light, heard a slight groan and asked, "Who's there?" I got no answer. So I repeated my question, louder this time, in case whoever wit was out on the porch didn't hear me since I_ was_talking a bit quiet.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you, Ms. Peterson." A voice, a very sexy deep male voice, came from the other side of the door.

I hesitated as I put my hand on the doorknob. What if this man was a rapist? Or worse, a murderer?

I was all alone with my cat, Midnight, since my parents decided to go on a cruise with my brother and leave me alone. My parents hated me and favored James. That was why they adopted him; they absolutely _hated _me. Only because of the way I dressed. Seems horrible right? It was.

I was a Goth to put it bluntly. I wore combat books, black shirts, and black skirts, black _everything._ Hell, I even had black hair.

I sighed quietly and asked, "How do I know you won't kill me?"

"I know your parents, they had asked me to come over and see if you were okay." He replied and instantly I knew he was lying.

"My parents hate me. They wouldn't do that." I said my voice bitter.

I heard the man cuss under his breath. Then he asked, "Ms. Peterson, may I please come in? I_ do_ know your parents and I _need_ to tell you something." His voice was urgent.

I sighed then I turned the doorknob and opened the door. I gasped as I took in this man's, no this _boy's_ features. Long, shoulder length, midnight black straight as can be hair, dark blue eyes that seemed to be staring into my soul, pale translucent skin, and dark attire just like mine. He was hovering over me, but then again, anyone could since I was only 5'1.

"_Who_ are you?" I gasped out.

The man rolled his deep dark blue eyes and responded, "Trevor Baumen."

"_Thee_ Trevor Baumen?" I asked. I was surprised. Why would _he_ be here to see _me_?

Around this town, it was speculated that Trevor was a vampire, but it wasn't true, was it?

"Yes that Trevor." He didn't sound please at all.

"So, uh, come in." I moved out of the doorway and Trevor stepped into the house.

He walked past me and my breath hitched in my throat. The air where he was was filled with electricity. But it was cold electricity. And he smelled _good_. Better than good, actually. He smelled _amazing. _ I had no idea what it was he had on, but it made me want to throw myself into his arms and bury my face into his chest just so I could smell him, as awkward as that sounds.

I watched as he sat down in the same spot I was just in. I walked over to the recliner and sat down. "So what's up?" I asked and his dark blue eyes met my emerald green eyes.

"I don't know how to say this, but, uh, fuck, this would be so much easier at my place seeming as they might be after you next." He muttered and my eyes went wide in feat.

"What do you mean 'they might be after me next'?! What's going on Trevor?!" I cried.

"Lily, calm down, go upstairs and get some things. We're leaving soon." He said, completely ignoring my questions.

"Tell me what's going on." I snarled and he sighed.

"I will when we get to my place. Because then I can protect you easier." He said and I felt myself roll my eyes.

"Fine." I said, the muttered, "You're lucky you're so damn attractive," under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing." I quickly said. "I'll go get my stuff." I got up from the recliner and ran up the steps to my bedroom. I opened the door that I always kept closed.

I was the only upstairs bedroom; James' and my parents were downstairs. It was after if they wanted_ nothing_ to do with me and they probably didn't.

I sighed and walked into my pitch black room that had posters of gothic fairies, my favorite bands and some silly sayings all over the walls. I flipped on my light, walked to my desk, and grabbed my school bag. I unzipped it, went to my mirror and put my hairbrush, toothbrush/paste and makeup into it. Then I walked to my dresser and put some skirts, pants, socks and undergarments into it. I was almost set. I just needed _one_ more thing.

I went to the nightstand by my bed and I grabbed a pictured frame. Inside this picture frame was the only picture I had with just me, my mom and dad. NO James at all. And we were all _smiling_. I was little, probably four at the time. I had my normal attire on; black skirt, black shoes since I was too little for combat boots and a black skirt. I was on one leg of my mom's and one let of my dad's. This was the _only_ happy memory I had of me and my parents.

I sighed and wiped away the tears that had formed in my eyes. I heard a clearing of the throat and I whirled around to see Trevor standing in my doorway.

"Why were you crying?" He asked as he came up to me and put his hand on my cheek.

"I wasn't." I snapped. I instantly felt bad when I saw sadness cross Trevor's features. "I'm sorry I snapped..."

"It's fine. And you should stop lying to me, Lily." He said and brushed his thumb against my cheek bone. When he pulled his hand away, there was a teardrop on his thumb.

"I'm sorry." I repeated.

"Don't be. Beautiful girls such as yourself shouldn't be sorry. And they shouldn't beat themselves up." With that said, Trevor bent his head down and his lips brushed mine.


	2. Chapter Two

My eyes went wide, but before I could _really_ react, Trevor was pulling away and muttering, "I'm so very sorry, Ms. Peterson. I'll be downstairs waiting for you."

"Don't worry about it... I liked it..." I whispered. But it was too late; he was running down the stairs. I put the picture in my bag, zipped it up and then I looked at the calendar right next to my bed.

_'Wait a minute; they were supposed to be home yesterday... How did I not notice this...?_' I though and my bag slipped out of my hands. I heard a shatter and I heard and felt myself scream.  
"Lily, what's wrong?!" Trevor shouted from downstairs.

"I dropped my back and I think my picture frame broke! Plus I need to show you something!" I called out. I heard Trevor run back up the stairs and I felt my cheeks get hot as I turned to look at him. "Look at my calendar." He walked past me, my eyes and body following him as he did so.

"What about it?" He asked as he looked at it.

"Look at yesterday." I simply said.

"'Family come home from cruise'... Oh yeah, Lily, I hate saying this but-"A crash from downstairs cut him off.

"What was that?" I whispered frantically. "Dammit, we forgot to shut the door when you came in."

"It's probably just a confused animal." Trevor shrugged. "Stay here, I'll go check it out." He took off towards the door. I quickly walked after him and grabbed his hand. He looked back at me. "What?"

"Be careful." I said then dropped him hand. I saw my expression in his eyes. I had fear written all over my face. Fear for my family that hated me, fear for whatever was going on downstairs and fear for losing Trevor.

"I will be, Lily. I promise." He then took off running downstairs. A few minutes later, I heard a smash and Trevor shout, "Get out of here! You do not belong here! And I cannot and will not let you hurt Lily!"

I was truly curious about what was going on downstairs and I wanted to see if Trevor was okay, so I started to go down the stairs, making sure I made absolutely _no_ noise. I got to the bottom of the stairs and pepped around the corner, just in time to see Trevor's fist collide with the nose of a man about the same height as him, with the eyes the color of blood, blond hair and a pale, very pale; almost like Trevor's, complexion.

'_That must be a vampire...' _I thought with a slight, very slight, gasps. The man's blood colored eyes turned to me and he spat out a glob of blood.

"Who is this Trevor? Is this Lily? Or is this your little snack?" HIs voice was nasally from his broken nose.

"Lily, I told you to stay upstairs!" Trevor shouted as he turned to face me.

"I know, and I'm sorry... I had to make sure you were okay..." I bowed my head in shame.

I heard a smash followed by a thunk. Then I heard footsteps and I picked up my head just in time to see the vampire stop in front of me.

Trevor was on the floor, slightly unconscious, by the recliner, and his mouth was open, showing his fangs.

'_The rumors are true! Trevor is a vampire!_' I felt like I was going to pass out, but I held my ground. Then I realized that the vampire, was going to kill me since Trevor was out of commission, and end the Peterson line forever.

"Trevor, I love you." I whispered and closed my eyes, waiting for the vampire to strike me dead.


	3. Chapter Three

"Don't you fucking touch her." Trevor growled and I opened y eyes just as he shoved the vampire away from me and pulled me into his arms.

"Trevor...?" I was confused. Why wasn't he trying to protect me?

"Don't do that again, Lily. Got it? I've waiting all my life to find someone that complete me and now that I've found her, she almost gets herself killed. Lily, how could I live with that?" He whispered into my ear.

'_He means me._' I thought and I had a flashback to when he kissed me and how much I _liked_ it and wanted more than just one. "Why didn't you tell me you were a vampire?"

"I didn't want to scare you away, Lily." He confessed. "I love you."

Before I could say anything, the other vampire was saying, "How bloody cute. The vampire admits he loves a human."

"At least he knows _how_ to love and not just _kill_." I snapped, pulling out of Trevor's arms and facing the vampire.

"Lily, be careful. Jackson's tough." Trevor whispered.

"I'll be fine. This asshole couldn't hurt me even if he wanted to." I smirked at the red eyed vampire. "He's _weak_."

"_What_ did you say about me, _human_?" He demanded.

"You heard me. I said you're weak." I replied, a smirk still on my lips.

The blonde vampire roared and threw himself at me. That was when Trevor stepped in his way, threw his arm out, grabbed the other vampire by the throat and slammed him to the floor. As he was holding the vampire down with one hand, his other hand came up, his nails pierced the chest and he ripped out the heart of the blond haired, red eyed vampire.

The heart and the body of the vampire slowly turned to dust. And when it did so, five or so minutes later, Trevor grabbed a boom and swept the dust outside. From there, the wind carried it away. When he came inside again, he made sure he shut the door and locked it.

"We need to stay here for the night." Trevor murmured.

"Why?" I asked.

"The sun is coming up." He stated and I swore under my breath.

"What should we do?" I asked. I was on the verge of panicking.

"Calm down." He whispered and he pulled me into his arms. "Do you have a basement?" I felt myself nodding and pulling out of his arms.

"Yeah I do, follow me." I replied and I walked to the door, which lead the stairs that lead down stairs. I opened the door and started walking down the stairs with Trevor following me.

We got to the basement and there was a room down there that used to be mine while James slept in mind since we had to add onto the house to accommodate for James being there. I hated it down in the basement and if I hadn't gotten my room back, someone would've died. And of course James couldn't have the basement room since he was also afraid. But not afraid as I was. Because after all, I saw things down there. Things that no one would believe me about if I had told them.

Once I had seen the ghost of the woman who had lived here before me and my family did and she _spoke_ to me. She had said that her husband had murdered her and her children then he turned the gun to himself and pulled the trigger. Then after she said that, her three children, two girls and one boy, appeared beside her.

* * *

_"_Hi, Lily."_ The one girl said. She looked like she was my age, five at the time, and she had the reddest, curliest hair ever that went down to her shoulders with steel gray eyes. She was kind of cute._

_I was afraid to say anything back to her and the family slowly disappeared after they realized I wasn't going to say anything, I was just going to cower in the corner with my hands over my mouth and my eyes wide with fear._

_Another time I had heard a cat yowling, it was around 4:00 in the morning, at least I thought it was, and I had gotten up to see if it was a stray cat. But it wasn't. It was a ghost cat that looked like it was neglected and abused when it was alive. I had wondered if it was the family's, I had seen before, cat. I had felt so bad for it. It just looked like it wanted love and attention. I remember that I had called the kitty, telling it to come to me. And it did. _

_Needless to say, when I tried to pet it, it hissed at me and swatted at me with its paw. You would think that a ghost cat would not be able to hurt you with its claws. Well you'd be wrong. The cat's paw and claws connected with my hand and when I jumped away from it, with a cry of pain, I had four parallel bleeding lines on my hand._

* * *

I sighed and shook the memories from my head. Trevor threw me a questioning glance and asked, "Are you okay?" I felt myself nodding.

"Yeah, just memories of when I had to sleep down here when my family adopted James just before my fifth birthday." I replied.

I hated that day with a passion. Three days before my birthday and my parents had come home with a child, a preppy one that had shaggy dark brown hair and steel gray eyes that immediately filled with wonder, hatred and something that contradicted that hated; love, as soon as he saw me.

I remembered being confused and asking my parents about this boy. They had replied that he was my new brother. And I could tell, in their voice and eyes, that they already loved him more than me. And I began to hate the new kid; whose name I found out later was James.

"You didn't like James, did you?" Trevor asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No I didn't. How could you tell?" I replied.

"The tone in your voice. Plus your eyes kind of glazed over with hatred when you said his name." He explained and I felt my cheeks grow hot.

I didn't say anything though; I just led him to the room that I used to sleep in. The door was closed and I opened it, letting Trevor go inside to check it out.

"I'll sleep here tonight. And I think it'll be soon. I'm exhausted." He said and sat down on the bed with a sigh of relief. "Walking and running all the way from about eighteen miles out of town, really takes a lot out of you. Then protecting the girl you love from a sick vampire takes even more out of you."

"I'd imagine so. I'll let you go so sleep. Goodnight Trevor." I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me. That was when I realized my _true _feelings for Trevor.

Afterwards, I collapsed from exhaustion as well. The last thing I remember was putting my hand on the door, imagining that Trevor was on the other side of the door, doing the exact same thing and whispering, "I love you."


	4. Chapter Four

The Next Morning

I was woken abruptly by the door slamming into me and Trevor yelling, "Oh my gosh! Lily, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." I murmured and I felt Trevor pick me up, kiss _every_ place that the door had hit me then set me down onto my feet. "How'd you sleep?" I looked up into his dark blue eyes that were peering down into my emerald green ones.

"Great. I dreamt about you. How about you? How did you sleep?" He replied.

"Strangely enough, I slept really well. NO dreams or nightmares and if I did have any, I don't remember." I simply shrugged. "What was your dream about?"

"You." He replied. Then he kissed me and I forgot to breathe. He pulled away when he realized that I wasn't breathing. "Lily, breathe. You'll pass out if you don't."

I let out a long breathe and then I sucked in some air right away, smiling sheepishly at Trevor. "Thanks." I whispered after I began breathing normally.

"I should warn you before I-" I cut him off by throwing myself into his arms and kissing him. This time, it was _Trevor_ who forgot to breathe.

'Breathe." I whispered into his ear and I dropped to the floor, in a slight crouch. When I straightened back up, Trevor was breathing but he had a shocked look on his handsome face. I smirked. "Shocked ya, eh?"

"Hush up you." He muttered, hiding his blushing face.

"Make me." I replied and he looked up at me in shock to see me sticking out my tongue.

"How?" He asked and I just smiled at him, still sticking my tongue out. "How?" I shook my head. "Tell me!" His voice was rising and he was getting impatient.

"Figure it out yourself." I replied then bolted away from him and up the stairs. I flew out of the open staircase doorway, ran to the stairs to my room, when a rough hand grabbed my wrist. Another hand clamped over my mouth and I was pulled into a body.

"Try to scream, and I'll kill you." An achingly familiar voice whispered into my ear.

_'How can I scream, John, when your hand is over my mouth?_' I thought with a growl. That was when I brought my foot forward, then back, right into his unmentionables.

He shouted in pain and dropped his hands, shouting, "God dammit, Lily! You didn't have to do that!"

"You threatened to kill me, John! Of course I had to do that!" I screamed, backing away from him. But I was facing him now. I had whirled around after he had dropped his hands so that way I could see his attack, if another one was coming.

"I really wasn't going to do that! You should know that by now Lily!" He shouted and Trevor was in his face in an instant and I walked up to Trevor's side.

"You do that again, and I'll tear out your heart, John. Just like I did to Jackson. Do _not_ tempt me." Trevor's voice was icy. Cold. Serious. Harsh. Whatever other words you felt like putting in.

"Trevor, I was just joking. Me and Lily-" Trevor cut off John by grabbing him by the throat.

'_How does John know who Trevor is...?_' I wondered with a slight tilt of my head.

"I don't give a _damn_ about you and Lily. Lily is mine and mine only." Trevor's eyes had pure hatred in them.

"Trevor, calm down. We need to go." I said, grabbing his arms. Trevor's hate filled dark blue eyes turned to me and I flinched slightly but I stood my ground. "We _need_ to go." I looked at John, my eyes growing harsh. "What we had is over and it _has_ been for two years. And there will never be another us. I've moved on. I love someone else. Now you to need to move on. And I don't give a rats ass how you got in. But now you need to leave." I looked back at Trevor, who was slowly dropping his hand. "Trevor." My voice was now snappy.

"I'm sorry, Lily. Let's go get your stuff then leave." He whispered and dropped his hand to his side. "John, leave. Because if you don't, I _will _kill you. I did it to Jackson. But then again he tried to kill Lily. You threatened her though... So maybe I _should_ kill you."

"Trevor!" I shouted. Then I slapped him _and_ John They both stared at me in shock. "John, leave. _Now_." And Trevor, upstairs with me. _Now_!"

John sighed, turned reluctantly and walked out of the door he had opened with sheer force. He shut it behind him. I looked at Trevor and nodded for him to go upstairs. He nodded and walked up the stairs with me trailing behind him. He opened up my bedroom door and entered my room. After I did so, Trevor pulled me tight against him.

"I have a question for you, Lily." Trevor whispered.

"What is it?" I responded.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked and my eyes went wide, a smile growing big on my lips.


	5. Chapter Five

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that! Of course I will!" I cried and Trevor seemed genuinely surprised.

"Really? You'll go out with me, a vampire? Even though I could kill you in an instant? I won't though, Lily. I love you too damn much." He replied, a half smile, half frown on his lips.

"I know you won't hurt me. I_ trust _you, Trevor. I will until the day my heart stops beating. I said, hoping that my heart wouldn't stop beating. '_Maybe he'll make me like him..._' My thoughts trailed off.

"Which won't be any time soon. I promise." He murmured into my ear. "I'll protect you from anything and any _one_ that tries to harm you. They harm you, they _die_." His voice was now a growl.

"And I'll do my best to protect _you_. Things can hurt you too, right?" I asked and he nodded grimly. I was almost afraid to ask what they were, but I did anyhow. "What are those things?"

"Well for one, ripping out a vampire's heard. We may be undead, but our hearts still beat. Just very slowly. Like maybe 6 beats a minute, 12 if we're running. Rip out our hearts and we die. Very slowly like we saw with Jackson." He explained and I had a flashback to when Trevor ripped out Jackson's heart and how slowly he died. "Also being staked in the heart kills us but it's an instantaneous death Stake us with anything wood, we're doomed instantly. Being beheaded is another instantaneous death. Sunlight kills us, but like ripping out a heart of a vampire, it's very, very slow and painful. But it also gives us a chance to get to shelter. Garlic _can_ kill us. Depending on how much we intake, it could would us barely or like I said, it can kill us. But it, too, is a slow, agonizing death. And like anyone, bleeding out can kill us. Because like anything alive, although we're not technically alive, we need blood flowing through us. Although, we gain blood through most animals, or in some cases, humans..." I flinched slightly and he sighed before he continued, "When we get blood from something, it entered our blood stream and keeps us alive, technically, for a while."

I stayed silent for a while, pondering over what he had just finished explaining. Then, not even thinking, I blurted out, "Then you should probably stay away from me when I'm on my period. I get really moody."

Trevor's face remained calm and collected and mine was as well. For a few moments at least. Then we both busted out laughing. It was a serious yet funny moment. I mean, I was 100% serious although I probably wouldn't hurt him. But when a girl gets her period, anything is possible.

After a few moments, all was silent again and Trevor broke the silence by saying, "You wouldn't hurt me."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't. I would possibly try to, depending on how moody I get. But anyhow, shouldn't we go soon?" I wanted to change the subject. And _now._

"We should. And when we get to my place, we can fix your picture frame." He responded and he went to my school bag, picking it up.

"I need my iPod and phone." I muttered and went to my bed, pried my hands between my pillow and mattress and grabbed my iPod touch, my cell phone and my ear buds.

"Got everything now?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at me. He was standing in the doorway of my room and he had my bag over his shoulders.

I didn't say anything as I walked to my closet. I grabbed my favorite Nightmare Before Christmas zip up hoodie, slipped it on, put up the hood, plugged an ear bud into my ear, put on some Bring Me The Horizon, nodded and said, "Let's go." I then put the phone and iPod into my left pocket.

I followed him out of my room, shut my bedroom door for the last time, and walked down the stairs. Once I reached the living room, I called out, "Midnight! Here girl!" My black cat with yellow eyes ran out of the kitchen, up to me and meowed. I picked her up and started scratching her under her chin. She had started to purr and tears stung my eyes. "I'm going to miss you, girl..." The tears were rolling down my cheeks now and Trevor looked at me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen. I looked at him for a few seconds before looking down at the five year old cat in my arms. "She was my first pet. And I had to pay for her and everything she needed, on my own. I was 11 when I got her..."

I sighed quietly and took off her collar. "I'm going to let her go out into the wild..." Trevor nodded. "We should go..." Trevor nodded again, opened the front door, walked out and waited for me on the porch. I walked out of my house, set Midnight down onto the porch, whispered, "You're free to go now, girl. I love you. Never forget that." Then I shut the door. Trevor grabbed my hand and we walked away from Midnight, the house and all the memories that I had of it.


	6. Chapter Six

"We need to go through the woods, Lil." Trevor said a few minutes later and I looked at him as if he was crazy. Maybe he was… Didn't he know what was in those woods? "Don't worry, I'll protect you from anything that's out there." He was promising me and I sighed quietly.

"Fine. I'm not going to like it though. _At all_." I grumbled.

"I know. And I'm sorry but it's the fastest way to get to my house. And we're probably going to have to sleep in cave or something unless I run… Which will be damn near impossible carrying you and your bag." He replied.

"I don't weigh that much!" I cried. "I only weigh 87 pounds!" Trevor stopped walking, which caused _me_ to stop, and gaped at me. "What?" I snapped.

"You're tinier than I thought…." He trailed off.

"How much did you think I weighed?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"At least 100…." Trevor's voice was quiet and I was wondering why.

"I'm anorexic… And why are you being so quiet?" I replied.

"Shh." He snapped, his voice still quiet and I instantly quit talking. I knew why he wanted us quit. I heard a growling. And it was coming from our left.

"What_ is_ that?" I asked myself and the growling got louder. I paused my music and quickly wrapped my ear buds around my iPod. Then I put it into my pocket.

"How well can you climb trees?" I just barely heard Trevor's voice.

"I used to climb trees all the time when I was younger to escape the bullies. So…. Quite well I guess." I replied.

"Well climb the closest one. Can you see okay?" He asked.

"I can see pretty well. I may only be a human, but my night vision is a lot better than most." I explained. "Plus the full moon is out" I looked up into the night sky and smiled at the full moon shining down brightly on us. Then I looked at Trevor, whose dark blue eyes were sparkling ferociously and protectively. Whose black hair was shimmering in the moonlight. Whose face was set in stone; serious.

"Climb, _now_!" Trevor shouted, dropped my bag and lunged forward to meet a rushing grizzly bear. I jumped up into the closest tree and climbed. I climbed and climbed until I figured that I would be safe.

I inched out to the ended of the pine tree branch and I peered down at the scene below. Trevor and the grizzly were circling each other. Then the bear jumped at Trevor right at t the very moment he was looking up at the tree to make sure I was okay.

"Trevor!" I screamed as the bear slammed him into the tree I was in. I was shaken. Not badly but enough for me to have to cling to the branch a bit. I heard Trevor yell in pain and I soon saw why. The bear had a several inch long claw in Trevor's stomach. I felt so helpless. My boyfriend was down on the ground, getting hurt by a grizzly and I couldn't do _anything_ to help him.

'_Yes you can_.' A voice in the back of my head, my conscious, whispered and I instantly knew what to do. I crawled off the branch and I hung from it. A split second later, I let go. I dropped several feet within two seconds and my combat boots connected with the head of the monster. IT roared in pain and I landed on the ground, with my side in the dirt. It turned to me, its orange eyes filled with anger, hatred, pain, rage, etc.

"Lily?! What are you-?!" Trevor shouted before I cut him off by screaming, "Kill it! Kill it while its distracted!"

Trevor jumped onto the beast's back and it started to buck, trying to get Trevor off of him. He wrapped his hands around its thick neck and twisted. Hard. A loud snap filled the air and the bear fell over head first, landing a few inches from my body.

"Are you okay?" I asked Trevor as I stood up and made my way over to him.

"No." He groaned. He was still on the back of the bear but he was hunched over, gripping his stomach.

"How bad is it?" I whispered, grabbing his arm and pulling him off the bear.

"Out my back…. Need blood…._ Human_ blood… Bear blood poisonous to vampires…" He trailed off and I looked at him with wide eyes. As much as I didn't want to do it, I knew what I had to do. If I didn't give Trevor my blood, he would die. He was much too weak to go hunting on his own.

"Take my blood." I whispered as I knew next to him and his eyes went wide in shock.

"Whaaat?!" He shouted then groaned in pain.

"You need to live Trevor. I _need_ you. Take my blood. Please." I was still whispering.

"What if I hurt you?" His voice was growing fainter. He was dying slowly due to bleeding out.

"Trevor! _You are dying! _While I watch! Don't do this to me dammit! Take my blood, now! Or so help me, if you die, I will walk home and kill myself with a butcher's knife! That's how much I _love_ you!" I was about ready to cry. I_ couldn't_, just_ couldn't, _lose Trevor. "Trevor, please!" I was crying now and he reached up, gently brushing my tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry, Lily…." Trevor whispered.

"Then take my damn blood!" I screamed and he sighed.

"Fine. But only because I love you." He sat up with a groan and I closed my eyes, tensing up, ready to feel his fangs pierce my throat. I soon felt them. I had to stifle a scream. No matter how ready I thought I was, I was _nowhere_ near ready.

'_This hurts… Oh god this hurts…. I shouldn't have let him do this…. But he needed to live…. So I guess it's okay…_' I thought as I fought back the tears, the fears and the pain. That was when I felt myself getting weaker. Trevor was taking too much blood.

"Trevor, stop." I pleaded. But it was as if he didn't hear me. He just kept taking more and more blood. My vision was getting foggy and I felt myself slipping away. "Trevor please…." My voice was almost as weak as I was.

The last thing I was, was Trevor's face distorted with fear, hatred and disgust. The last thing I heard, was Trevor whispering, "Oh God, Lily… I'm so sorry…"

Then darkness consumed me and I knew nothing more.


	7. Chapter Seven

I woke up. I didn't know what time it was. Hell, I didn't even know what_ day_ it was.

"What time is it?" I groaned and sat up, my hand instantly flying to my neck. "So it wasn't a dream…." I looked at the ground beside me and saw that my bag was right by my side.

"N, it wasn't." A familiar male voice said. It wasn't Trevor's voice though.

"What are you doing here, Elijiah?" My voice was a snarl and I stood up, turning to face John's brother.

"I figured that you'd like to know that John and his cronies took your boyfriend and that you're a vampire now." Elijiah shrugged his bulky shoulders.

Elijiah and John looked_ nothing_ alike. Elijiah was the bigger of the two. He wasn't fat. No, not at all. Elijiah was all_ muscles._ And he had very light red hair, almost blonde and he kept it in a buzz cut. His eyes were sharp and almost black. He was also very tall, almost 6'5.

John, on the other hand, was skinny but nimble. He had dark brown hair that was almost as long as Trevor's. And his eyes were the brightest blue you have _ever_ seen.

"What do you mean John and his cronies took Trevor and that I'm a vampire?!" I screamed then I gasped as I felt my fangs scratch my bottom lip.

"Do you believe me now that you're a vampire?" He asked and all I could do was nod.

"How do you know that Trevor's gone?" I asked, my voice a squeak.

"Well for one, do you see him anywhere?" Elijiah asked. I looked around, realized we were in a very dark cave and that Trevor was nowhere to be found. I shook my head. "Exactly. And two, I saw John himself blindfold Trevor."

"Why didn't you stop him?!" I screamed.

"Yeah, like I'm_ really_ going to stop twenty guys." Elijiah rolled his almost black eyes. "I may have awesome muscles and awesome strength but even twenty guys are too much for me."

"I hate you!" I stood up and glared at the boy who wasn't much older than me.

"Fine. Hate the one person who can help you get your boyfriend back." He walked past me and as he did so, he eyes locked on to mine.

"You better help me get him back." I snarled.

"Why should I?" He stopped walking. He faced me and crossed his arms over his chest. "You hate me."

"The promise." I simply stated and Elijiah swore under his breath.

The promise in which I was speaking of, he swore that he would repay me in _any_ way back when we were younger. But only if I dated John who wouldn't get over his ex; Monica. And me, liking John at the time, agreed to it. Then I started to flirt heavily with John and we ended up dating for about 13 months.

"Remember that?" I asked. "You _swore_ on your _Mother's _grave that you would repay me in _any_ way that I wanted as long as I got John over his ex, so you could have her. So this is what I want in return for that." I put my hands on my hips. I felt slightly back on my hips. I felt slightly bad because after all, I had mentions his mother who had died giving birth to the two brothers.

"You're lucky remember that." He growled. "Or else I wouldn't help you."

"I know." I shrugged. "But I did and now you have to help me."

"I don't have to do jack shit for you." His voice was still a growl.

"Oh yeah you do. Because if you don't, your _mommy_ will be disappointed in you." I smirked. I was throwing salt onto his already wounded heart and did I care? Not one bit. Elijiah deserved this for bullying me and John when we all were younger. "Just like she was when you bullied me and John. Your father let you get away with it because you were a suck up when it came to your dad!"

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Why?! Because you know it's true?!" My voice was rising.

"No it isn't! MY mother loved me!" Elijiah shoved me into the wall of the cave.

"She may have loved you. And she still might, but do you _really_ think that she loves your actions? Or the decisions you're making?" I stared into his eyes that seemed to be even darker. They were so close to black, I had to think twice.

"I don't care what she thinks. She's dead." He let go of my wrists which were pinned to the cave wall. He stared into my eyes for a few seconds before turning around and walking a few feet away from me.

I rubbed my wrists. They had hand prints in them; that's how hard he was holding them. My eyes never left him, not even as he started to pace.

"Hey, I'm sorry." I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"For what?" He snapped, batting my hand off him.

"Hurting you." I simply replied.

"You didn't hurt me. It's nighttime. We should go." He turned and started walking towards the cave entrance, hiding his eyes but not before I saw the shimmering on his cheek bone.

Elijiah had lied. I had hurt him and caused him to cry.

I picked up my bag, slung it onto my shoulders and started walking after him. Once I caught up to him, we stayed silent as we made our way to the entrance.

Once we got there, I asked, "How do you know where they are?"

"I followed them because I knew that Trevor was your boyfriend." He replied after he cleared his throat.

"Thank you." I said and I saw him nod since I was behind him.

After a few minutes of silence, Elijiah said, "John's going to kill him, you know."

"I know." I sighed.

"Which is why we should hurry." He looked back at me, smiled slightly then faced front and took off running. I took my iPod from my pocket, unwrapped the ear buds, plugged one in to my ear, turned on the iPod and waited. When it turned on, I pressed the music button. I went to artists, selected Black Veil Brides, clicked shuffle then began to run after Elijiah.


	8. Chapter Eight

Soft piano started to play and I smiled. This was one of my favorite songs by this band. Actually, one of my favorite songs _period_.

"Take your crosses, I'll live without them. Standing wet in holy rain. When you were baptized, ignored the problem. That's when I watched you seal your grave. I tried to save you, but let you drink the pain. A final song that we both know. So I'm not giving up, won't let you suffocate me. You'll find your hell is home." By this point in time, I had caught up to Elijiah and he was listening to me sing.

"You're very good at singing." He said once Coffin had ended and Perfect Weapon had started to play.

I looked at him and muttered a shy, "Thanks."

Why I was being shy, I had no idea. I could sing really well and I could even scream pretty damn well for a girl.

He chuckled a bit. "No need to be shy."

I narrowed my eyes and looked away from him. '_Damn vampires and their ability to know what I'm feeling and how I sound._' I thought with a frown.

"Hey, don't frown. You'll get frown lines and wrinkles." He joked. "And remember, you're a vampire as well."

'_And I'm hanging out with this guy, why?_' I thought with a sigh.

"Because I can help you get Trevor back." He replied and my head whipped towards him.

'_Did I say that out loud?_' I asked myself in wonder.

"No, you didn't. But some vampires, most vampires I should say, have powers. I can read minds; I can feel people's feelings and of course super speed and strength." He explained. "And there are other powers that vampires can have."

"Like what?" I asked. I was truly interested now.

"Well some vampires can teleport. Some can make things, anything they want, pretty much blow up. Some can make fireballs appear from nowhere. Others can have all the powers and yet some have no powers at all except the speed and strength." HE replied.

"Well it's obvious that I have the speed…. I wonder though if I have anything else…." I trailed off and Elijiah shrugged.

"No way to tell until it happens." He replied and I felt myself sigh. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just wish I knew if I had more powers than just super speed." I said.

"You'll find out eventually." He said.

"I hope so." I sighed.

"You will, trust me. I thought I was never going to discover the fact that I had any powers besides strength and speed. Then I read my ex's min one day and I was able to feel and hear how _crazy_ she was." He explained. "Not crazy for me, of course. Just crazy _insane_."

"How far do we have to go?" I didn't want to talk about some crazy ex of his.

"It shouldn't be too far from here. They should be in a clearing." He replied.

"Okay, good." I was away from Trevor for far too long even though it was probably only like around 24 hours since I had last seen him. We continued to run in silence when all of a sudden we were in a clearing and Elijiah was frozen.

"What's wrong? Is this the clearing?" I demanded, stopping next to him.

"This _is _the clearing…." He trailed off and my vision was going back and forth, trying to see if my boyfriend was around.

"He's not here!" I cried.

"I know. And look over there." He pointed to the middle of the clearing and I followed his point to the middle of the clearing.

I ran over to the black scrap of fabric, picking it up. It was a part of Trevor's shirt and it was damp. I brought it up to my nose and inhaled deeply.

Blood. Trevor's blood. Trevor was wounded. I had no idea how badly it was and I had no idea where he was.


	9. Chapter Nine

I whirled around and looked at Elijiah, my eyes wide with fear. "What should we do?!" I cried.

"No idea." He said and I felt myself sigh and grow hot with anger.

"God dammit! Can't you do _anything?!_" I yelled. My voice carried throughout the forest.

"I have a friend who's a Tracker. She might be able to help us." He replied. I was in his face instantly, grabbing the front of his shirt with one hand, clenching the piece of Trevor's shirt with my other.

"You better get her to help us." I snarled.

"I will, don't worry your pretty little head." He replied. "Do you have any friends that could help us?"

"I do. The only issue is, I only have two and both of them, as far as I know, are human." I said.

"That's okay. Three vampires and two possible humans against like twenty vampires should be okay." He replied, his voice sarcastic.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't have a lot of friends! I'm sorry that people don't like me for who I am and how I dress! I'm sorry I'm a _freak_!" I screamed.

Elijiah just stared at me, his face calm as he said, "Calm down-"

"Fuck you! My boyfriend is missing and you're telling me to calm down?! Fuck you, Elijiah!" I screamed, interrupting him.

"You would." He replied in a completely calm voice.

I screamed in frustration, slapped him across the face then took off running towards my house. I _never_ wanted to see Elijiah ever again. And if I did, I would probably kill him.

I got to my house and literally crashed into my house, forcing it open. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw a figure sitting on the arm of the couch. Even though it was dark in my house, I could still see that someone was there. Who it was, I had no idea.

"Hello, sister." Aaron's voice filled the room and my head and I had to stifle a scream.

"What are you doing here, Aaron?" I demanded after I regained my composure. "And where's Mom and Dad?"

"I have no idea where Mom and Dad are." He replied and I could tell, by the tone of his voice that he was lying. "Plus I came to see my sister." I saw a quick glint of white. Too much white for it to be a normal set of teeth.

"Vampire." I heard myself whisper.

"Yeah, I am one but you know what? You are one as well." He replied. That was when the light flipped on and I saw the _true_ form of my brother.

He was still the same preppy asshole I had known since before I was five. But now his dark brown hair was nearly as black as mine. And he was now at least six feet, two inches. His face was more pointed, more chiseled, like his fangs. And his skin held a pale, translucent color to it. He and I looked a lot alike now.

"Who changed you?" I demanded.

"Some guy named John." He replied and I felt my stomach sink. "What's wrong?" He must've noticed the distressed look that had come onto my face when he said that name.

"John…. I've known him for a long time… I'll explain more later…." I replied, not being able to look at him.

"Okay, whatever. But anyhow, who changed you?" He asked.

"My boyfriend, Trevor Baumen." I said and Aaron's face grew distressed, just like mine had a little bit ago. "What's wrong, Aaron?"

"I know him." He whispered.

"No duh. We all knew him, technically, before he knew us." I rolled my emerald green eyes.

"No, Lily, you don't understand." He replied. "I _know_ who he is because I was being held captive by John long with Trevor. John knew me but I didn't know him."

"Because of me. That's how he knew you. Me and John dated for a while way back when I was fourteen." I said.

"Wow. But anyhow, Trevor seems like a cool guy though. Kind of dark and depressed though." He replied but I really had stopped listening. After I explained how John knew Aaron, I just wasn't paying attention. Especially since Aaron knows where Trevor was being held captive. I was just staring at Aaron wide eyed.

Aaron finally quit talking after he realized I wasn't listening to him, just staring. "What?" He snapped.

"You can help me get Trevor back!" I shrieked.


	10. Chapter Ten

He regarded me calmly for a while and I was growing impatient.

Eventually, after about five minutes of him just looking at me and me growing even more impatient, he asked, "Why should I help you?"

"Well for one, you're my brother. And two, well, I don't have a second reason. You should still help me though." I replied. "Besides, you know where he is. How did you escape by the way?"

"Very carefully. I poisoned the guard's water and took his key, unlocked my cage and ran." He explained.

"How did you poison the water and why didn't you save Trevor?" I asked.

"I am able to certain things into pure poison. But I also make sure that it's colorless, odorless and tasteless so that way it looks like it's water. And I didn't save Trevor because I didn't know that you two were dating. He and I never really talked a lot, but when we did, he never mentioned you. Yes, he did mentioned having a girlfriend but I never knew who it was. But now that I know that _you're_ his girlfriend, I wish I had saved him." He explained.

"Can you help me get him back?" I asked after I finished processing what he had said, in my mind.

"I can." He said.

"Will you?" I replied.

"I will. You're lucky I'm also a Tracker." He said and I felt/heard myself internally cheer.

"Thank you!" I cried and I felt myself throwing myself into his arms, surprising not only him but myself as well, and knocking him off the arm of the couch.

"What the hell is your problem?" He demanded, throwing me off of him.

"I don't know…." I trailed off and I stood up, brushing junk from my skirt. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Are you okay?" HE replied standing up.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Okay, good. So when do you want to leave to get him back?" He asked.

"As soon as possible." I replied.

"Well, we still have about ten hours left of darkness. Do you want to go now?" He asked and I nodded immediately.

"The sooner we get Trevor back, the better." I replied.

"Okay then we leave now. Can I have that scrap of fabric that's in your hand?" He asked and I nodded, handing it over to him. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled deeply. "Yeah, that's definitely Trevor's blood. Follow me."

He walked to the door, out of it and waited for me on the porch. I turned off the light and walked out of the house, shutting the door behind me. This time, I wasn't coming back home until I got Trevor back.

"Let's go." He said then took off running, with me running after him.

We ran in silence for the longest time but there was a question that was nagging at the back of my mind. It had started bothering me when I first saw Aaron, especially after he had said that he had no idea where our parents here. Actually, two questions were bothering me. What happened to Mom and Dad and why didn't you guys return on the day you were supposed to?

"What's wrong? You're abnormally quiet." Aaron said, breaking the silence.

"Just thinking." I muttered.

"About what?" He replied.

I sighed. '_This should be when I ask._' I thought to myself. I opened my mouth to ask the second question that had been bothering me since I had seen him. But for some reason, I couldn't ask it. So I simply shook my head and closed my mouth.

"Lily, tell me." Aaron snapped.

I sighed again. I opened my mouth and this time, the words came rushing out. "Why didn't you guys come back the day you were supposed to?"

This time, it was James who sighed. "Well Sis, that's a long story."

"We have time, don't we?" I replied.

"Not really." He replied, his voice still a sigh.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because we're here." Aaron stopped running, which caused me to do so as well. I wasn't paying attention to where we were. But when I looked ahead of me, my heart swelled with hope, anger and pain. I saw Trevor in a cage, eyes closed, a look of pain on his handsome face and several wooden stakes protruding grotesquely from his body. But thankfully none from his chest.

"Trevor." I whispered and his dark blue eyes opened. They were glazed over in pain and hatred. But as soon as he locked eyes with me, something flared in them that I saw immediately. Hope and love.

"Get out of here." He mouthed to me and I shook my head.

"No." I said.

"Why?" He mouthed.

"Because I am here…" I ran over to his cage, faster than any of the guards could even see. I pulled out all the stakes once I got there. "To get you back and to protect you." Before the guard protecting his cage could even noticed, he had a stake in his head.

All of a sudden, a bright light turned on, blinding all of us and causing us to hiss in pain and discomfort.

"Well, well, well. How cute. The Princess has come to save the Prince." John's voice filled my head.

"Go to hell." I snarled.

"Oh honey, without you in my arms, this _is _hell." That was when I felt his lips touch mine.


	11. Chapter Eleven

As soon as his lips touched mine, they were off of mine and Elijiah was growling, Get away from her _brother_."

I could finally see. Not that well, but I could tell who and what was where. I could see that Aaron was in front of Trevor's cage, unlocking it, Elijiah had John against a tree and was smashing John's face in with his fist, and that there we like five or six other vampires fighting John's cronies.

All of a sudden, Trevor was out of his cage and I was wrapped in his arms. "Hey babe." His words were a whisper against my ear.

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing I asked as I turned to face him.

"Now I am." He replied and he kissed me passionately. So passionately, it was as if I'd never see him or kiss him again.

"Guys, you know that _we need help,_ right?" A female voice called out to us.

"Sorry…" Trevor muttered, pulling away from me.

"Don't be." I replied and turned to face our enemies. "Can you do any cool powers?"

"Just one. And it comes in handy at times like these." Trevor pulled me tight against him and covered my eyes with one hand. All of a sudden, I felt a strong heat. And it felt as if all the hair on my body was being singed.

'_Make it stop!_' I cried into my mind.

The heat continued for several minutes. After it had stopped and went away, I felt Trevor's hand fall away from my face and him collapse.

"Are you okay?" I heard Elijiah's voice and the footsteps of the others as they came over by Trevor and I.

"You should've warned us before you did those fireballs." The female voice snapped.

"Isabella, knock it off." A male voice replied. I looked to see a pretty brunette with the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen, holding hands with a guy that looked a lot like Trevor. He had black hair and bright green eyes.

"No, Louis, he should've warned us." She snapped.

"Bitch, you should be thanking him for saving your sorry ass." I snarled turning to face the girl called Isabella.

"He still could've warned us!" She shouted. "What would've happened if he had hit one of us?!" She dropped her boyfriend's hand, getting ready to pounce on me if need be.

"I would've laughed if it had hit you." I smirked at the girl.

"Bitch!" She shrieked and lunged at me, only to be intercepted by Elijiah.

"Isabella! Lily! Both of you, calm the hell down!" He shouted.

"She started this shit!" Isabella screamed.

"No, Isabella, actually, you did. You could've have been thankful that he just saved you and your boyfriend's ass." I replied. My voice was strangely calm. "Especially after he had just collapsed."

Isabella fell silent but I could tell that she wanted to say more.

'_Bring it on._' I thought into my mind with a snarl. '_I'll just shoot you down._' I grabbed Trevor's hand that was slowly extending and pulled him up to his feet. He swayed at bit, I held onto his arms and him onto my waist so he wouldn't fall.

"Are you okay, Trevor?" Elijiah asked again.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking." He replied.

"No, thank _you_. You saved us all." Elijiah said.

Trevor looked down at me just then. "Oh yeah, fire kills us."

"I know." I looked around at all the burnt bodies of the vampires that were against us. There was a problem though. "Where's John's body?"

Elijiah, Isabella, Trevor, Louis, Aaron and all the others who were by us, looked round.

"Dammit…" Elijiah muttered.

"What?" Everyone, but Elijiah, demanded.

"John's body is not among the dad." He replied.

"No shit he isn't." I growled.

"Where is he?" Isabella asked.

"No idea." Elijiah responded with a shrug.

"Are you saying that John, your brother, the guy who tried to kill me and Aaron, got away?!" Trevor shouted and Elijiah paled, growing silent.

'_Ah, son of a bitch…._' I thought with a sigh, already knowing the answer that Elijiah was hiding.


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Elijiah, did you brother get away?" Aaron calmly asked after no one said anything for a while. Slowly, but surely, Elijiah nodded his head.

"Son of a bitch!" Trevor and Isabella shouted. I looked around at the group of nine, who were all vampires and three out of the nine, had powers besides speed and strength. I was sure the others did too so I felt kind of left out. I was the only one who didn't have one damn power except for speed and strength. I sighed under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Trevor questioned.

"I want a power. Something amazing like you guys have. I'm tired of being plain!" I shouted, trying to ignore the burning sensation in my back. Maybe Trevor had hit me with a fireball on accident?

"Hey I don't have powers." One of the other females said.

"Nor do I." Another male said.

"I don't care! I want a power!" I screamed.

"Lily, having powers aren't that great." Elijiah said and I looked at him, crinkling my eyebrows in confusion.

"How isn't it?" I demanded.

"Well when you can read the thoughts of a dying loved one, it really sucks." He replied and I fell silent.

The burning was growing hotter and it seemed to be burning deeper, as if my entire body was engulfed in flames, like Katniss was in "The Hunger Games". I screamed in agony and fell to my knees. I heard everyone gasp in fear and confusion but I didn't care. My entire body was burning and fog was filling my eyes. I felt as if I was dying...

All of a sudden, I know nothing. No pain. No burning. Nothing. But for some reason, I feel as if I'm flying. I look down to see the word below me by like twenty feet.

"What the hell?!" I cry out. I'm freaking out. I can't breathe. I feel something behind me close and I plummet to the ground, screaming in fear.

I thought that I would've splattered when I hit the ground. But I didn't.

I woke up.

"What the hell?" I heard everyone mutter the very same question I had asked myself a little bit ago.

"Why does Lily have wings?" I heard my brother ask.

"What?! I have what?! _Wings_?!" I shrieked. Sure enough, I felt something tug at my shoulder blades. I couldn't tell what though. I turned my head to see feathers. Black ones at that.

'What the hell? What is this sorcery?' I asked myself.

"It's the sign of a Pure Blood." I heard Elijiah say. "She was going to become a vampire before her 18th birthday. Then you changed, Trevor and the process happened quicker."

"What's going on...?" I muttered. I was feeling extremely weak and dizzy.

"You need to feed. And soon. Pure Bloods need much more blood than Norms, the vampires who are Pure Blooded." Elijiah explained.

"Oh, yeah, Lil. I should tell you..." Aaron's face grew slightly uncomfortable as if he was scared to say something.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Your parents are like you." He replied.

"And you're the last of the Pure Bloods." Elijiah said his face stoic.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

What do you mean...?" I trailed off and I folded my wings in.

"I mean as I say, you, your Mother and Father are the last Pure Blooded vampires. Trevor, you need to protect Lily at all costs." Elijiah said. "As the Heiress to the last two Pure Bloods, she is considered the Princess. We must protect the Princess!"

Trevor and Aaron, surprisingly, shouted, "We must protect the Princess!" Then the three turned to look at the rest of them. Trevor looked as if he wasn't comfortable in his own skin.

All but two, Louis and Isabella, shouted, "We must protect the Princess!"

"We refuse to protect her." Louis ground out. "We refuse to associate with the girl who would've laughed at our death."

"I would've laughed at _hers_, Louis. Not yours." I replied with a snarl. "Besides, she deserved it."

"How?!" They both cried out.

"Isabella, you couldn't be thankful that Trevor save you! Instead you're bitching him out for not warning you! You know what Isabella? For a Tracker, and Elijiah's _friend_, you're stuck up. And you _agreed_ to help Elijiah. You didn't have to help him, you know." I replied, my voice still a snarl.

She bared her fangs at me and hissed like a cat would. Suddenly, my hand shot out and clamped around Isabella's throat. I squeezed, hard which caused her eyes to bug out.

"Lily!" Trevor and Louis shouted but I turned my head to look at my boyfriend. Fear filled his eyes immediately and I knew why.

I looked like a gothic angel, complete with the wings, the hair swirling around my head, like a black halo, and the black attire. It didn't really help matters that my eyes were blazing purple.

"L-Lily?" Trevor stuttered.

"She insane! Trevor get her to let me go!" Isabella screamed. Trevor's arms suddenly circled around my waist and I felt myself stiffen.

"Let. Me. Go." I ground out between pauses.

"Not until you calm down." His words were a whisper at my ear.

I snarled, let go of Isabella's throat, ripped the arms off my waist, grabbed his arms and flung him into a tree.

"What the hell?" I heard everyone, including myself ask. What was wrong with me? Was I _trying_ to hurt my boyfriend?

I looked around at everyone, curtsied, randomly said, "I'm sorry," in Japanese then took off running.

I heard Trevor and Aaron call after me but I didn't stop. I just kept running. I felt like a freak. A _monster_. I had tried to _hurt_, possible _kill_ my boyfriend. What the hell was wrong with me?!

I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. I was at a house, no _mansion_ I had never seen before. It was one of those old fashioned gothic ones that appeared in scary movies on in the "Vampire Kisses" manga's and books.

"Whoa." I muttered. "Whose place is _this_?"

"Trevor Baumen's." A male voice, a young one at that, replied and I felt myself sigh.

I whirled around to see a boy of twelve or thirteen come of the section of woods I had just come from. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"The name's Brendan." The boy replied. "And who are you?"

"Lily Peterson." I said.

"Ah, the one that Trevor talked about all the time." Brendan said.

"I guess." I shrugged. "So tell me, Brenda, what are you doing all alone out here by Trevor's house?"  
"Trevor keeps me safe..." Brendan's face distorted in sadness. "I'm alone except for him. My family got killed last week when ten Rogue vampires attacked the cruise ship they were on."

"Brendan, that' enough" Trevor said, appearing behind the boy and the boy stiffened.

"You haven't told her yet, have you Trevor?" Brendan turned to face the vampire.

Trevor's face turned red with rage. "Shut up, kid."

"No. The Princess deserves to know. And if you don't tell her, _I _will." Brendan growled, getting in Trevor's face. This kid was tall for being only twelve or thirteen.

"What do I need to know?" I demanded.

"Nothing." Trevor said, just a Brendan was saying, "Trevor was on the ship at the time. But he did nothing to save anyone. Not even your parents, the _King _and _Queen_ of the Pure Bloods."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I was frozen in time. Trevor, my gothic prince, my lover, the best boyfriend I've _ever_ had, watched my parents and Brendan's get _slaughtered_? It just didn't make sense. My head was spinning. Was this what Trevor was trying to tell me since day one?  
"How do you know?" I asked my voice small.

"How do you think I got these?" Brendan opened his mouth and I saw them. A pair of fangs. This boy was a vampire.

I fell silent. The Rogue vampire attack would explain Aaron being a vampire but it made no sense. Why kill innocent people and the King and Queen of the Pure Bloods, my parents? Unless they were hoping to my own brother to betray me. But my parents were Aaron's as well.

I was so confused. Was Aaron going to betray me and try to kill me? Was Trevor working with them? Was Brendan working with them? Were the Rogues planning to end the Pure Blood line for good?

Nothing made sense anymore. _Nothing!_" I looked at Trevor and Brendan. Trevor's face was contorted with sadness, fear, hatred and fury. The sadness and fear was probably because he thought he was going to lose me. The hatred and fury was probably for Brendan. Brendan's face was also contorted in fear but that was probably because he thought Trevor was going to kill him.

"Lily..." Trevor whispered and I frowned at his voice. "I'm sorry..."

"Shove it, Trevor." I snarled and Trevor seemed to get even more afraid and sad.

"Don't be mad at me... I was afraid to tell you because I thought I'd lose you..." He trailed off.

"Well you did anyhow." I said then took off running before Trevor or Brendan could say anything.

I had no idea where I was going, but did I really care? Nope. I was angry. Very angry at that. But I still loved Trevor. No matter how mad I was at him, I probably would always love him.

I slowed to a walk then eventually I just stopped. It was almost morning. I had to find shelter and soon. I looked around and noticed a cabin looking shelter. "That should work." I said to myself and I began to walk towards it. I felt as if someone was watching me.

Just then a strong wing kicked up and my wings unfurled themselves which caused me to wince as they jarred my shoulder blades. '_Fuck._' I thought to myself as I struggled to close my sixteen foot black as night wings. Eventually the wind stopped and my wings closed on their own.

I got to the door of the cabin and I kicked it open. I didn't even bother to find out if it was unlocked, which it was. I found that out after I entered the cabin.

I still had a feeling that someone was watching me but I shut the door on those feelings and locked it.

I took off my bag and put it on the counter. I had to hurry and find some place I could sleep so the light wouldn't get to me.

_'The bathroom shouldn't have any windows. Take your bag with you and use it as a pillow.'_ My conscious whispered. I picked up my back and tried to find the bathroom. I found it after about two minutes of searching. My conscious was right. It didn't have any windows. I went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I placed my back onto the floor and laid down. I took my broken picture frame out of the bag and I put it by me and made sure it was facing me. I laid my head down onto my bag and after counting sheep for about an hour or two, I finally fell asleep.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The Next Night

I woke up to my stomach growling like a tyrannosaurus rex. It was so loud, I thought that something like a bear, or a wolf, had gotten into the cabin. I sat up and cracked my neck and back. It would be a long night especially since I had_ no_ idea how to hung. I wished that Trevor was here to help me, but we all can't have what we want or wish, now can we?

I snarled and shook my head of all thoughts of Trevor. The jerk decided to lie to me and not save my parents so why should I have thought of him?

'_Because you love him._' My conscious whispered.

"Shut the hell up." I growled and I stood up. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked... Pretty. My black hair was straight, all the way down to my hips; I realized I didn't need to brush it. My eyes were still purple but they had green specks in them. I was pale, but then again I always was. I was short. No not short, fun sized. I opened my mouth and touched one of my razor sharp fangs, wincing a bit as it pierced the skin.

That was when I decided that I would stay here until I forgave Trevor. I looked down at the floor to see that my phone was lit up and hear that it was ringing. I quickly picked it up and looked at the caller I.D.

" Since when does he have my number and I have his?" I asked myself out loud as I just stared at the name of my possible ex-boyfriend. I was unsure if Trevor and I were still together or not. The phone stopped ringing, and when it did so, I saw that I had seven missed calls and twenty-two text messages. All were from Trevor.

I opened up a text message. It was from five minutes ago. _Lily, please call or text me back. I'm so scared. I don't EVER want to lose you. You mean the world to me... I love you. Please, I'm begging you, text me or call me back. I want to make things right between us again. I'm so sorry..._ Was what the text said. I sighed and read through the remaining text messages. All of them said pretty much the same thing, just different wording.

I shut my phone and I slid it into my hoodie pocket. I missed Trevor a lot. And I loved him. But would it be enough to forgive him? I wasn't certain.

My stomach growled, interrupting my thoughts. I sighed. I needed to feed, and _soon_. I opened the bathroom door and walked out of it, and eventually the shelter. For the longest time, I just walked around aimlessly, hoping something, _anything___would run past me. But for the longest time, for an hour or two, I saw _nothing_.

Then somewhere between an hour and two hours later, I caught the most repulsively delicious scent I had even smelled. Someone was in these woods and somehow, they had cut themselves.

The hunt was on.

I followed the scent that took me to a camp of one. The boy, that was sitting on a fallen log, roasting a hot dog on a stick over the small campfire, was kind of cute. He looked young, like 14 or 15, but I assumed he was at least 18 since he was out on his own.

I was wary of the fire since fire could kill a vampire. Very slowly and very painfully from what I remembered.

But I was curious about some things. As I crept closer to the boy and the campfire, I realized I knew this boy. Me and him went back a long ways. "Why are you out here all alone and how did you cut yourself?"

The boy paled then looked at me. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lily Peterson." I replied, curtsying.

"L-Lily?" The boy stuttered.

"Hello, Christian." I smiled a bit, showing my fangs.

He mouthed a word that I didn't need to hear his voice to know what that word was.

_Vampire._

"You're right, Christian. I'm the creature that you despise the most." My voice was calm and quiet.

"Since when?" He asked, voice shaking.

"Yesterday." I shrugged.

He was afraid of me, as he should have been. Because after all, his parents had been killed when he was thirteen and I was 12. He was only a few months older than me and I remembered that his birthday was in July sometime. And it was fall now.

_'Huh, my birthday's coming up._' I thought. I was surprised. How could I forget that my own birthday was coming up?

"Well that sucks. Especially since I liked the human you. But the purple eyed vampire you, honestly I hate it. Good thing there's people like me around to get rid of creatures like you and whoever changed you." Then he pulled out a wooden stake from his back pocket.

You think that I'd be scared being face-to-face with a vampire hunter, but honestly, I wasn't. If Christian wanted to kill me, then I'd let him try. But if he thought he was going to succeed, he was dead wrong.

_Whoosh!_ My wings unfurled and Christian's eyes went wide with fear and shock.

"What the hell?!" He shouted.

"You do _not_ fuck with the Pure Blood Princess. That is how you_ die_." I growled then I pounced.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

I grabbed his arm and flung him to the ground, watching as his face paled even more. I dropped down onto his chest and held him them, even as he struggled to get me off of him.

"Enjoy being damned like me." I whispered then I suck my fangs into his throat, blocking out the sounds of his scream as I did so.

Christian's blood flowed down my throat and into my stomach, quenching the hunger that had been there for at least 12 hours. I didn't want to stop drinking though. And I didn't. That is until rough hands pried me away from the boy and forced me to a standing position.

"What the hell are you doing, Lily? You could've killed this kid, ya know." Trevor's voice was icy at my ear.

"Just like you could've killed me the day you changed me?" I snarled as I turned to look into his dark blue eyes.

"That's not the point." He replied sheepishly.

"How the hell isn't that the point?! IT's okay for you to almost kill me when you have had experience hunting, yet it's not okay for me to almost kill someone the _first time I'm hunting?!_" My voice was shrieky now and it was rising as each word passed. I shoved Trevor away from me and I folded the wings, which were still open, against my back.

"Calm down." He replied and pulled me back against him. That was when his lips touched mine.

All the anger I had built up, all the hatred I had built up, all the fear I had built up, was gone as soon as he did that, as soon as his lips touched mine. I had missed his lips against mine so much. I had missed him so much.

"Happy birthday, by the way babe." He pulled away smiling at me.

_'It's my birthday _today_?! Time must've gone by faster than I thought... God I fail._' I thought with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Trevor questioned.

"I forget it was my birthday." I shrugged.

"I see. Now, let's go home." He replied

"But what are we going to do about Christian?" I asked, looking down at the boy who was unconscious.

Trevor also looked down at him. "Eh, he's unconscious. He'll eventually wake up. But good news, Lil. You have a power. You can heal. Look at the marks on his neck." He said, pointing to Christian's neck and I did. I looked at his healing neck and gasped softly. His neck was _healing_! I had a _power! _I felt amazing. I finally had what I wanted; to have a power and feel normal.

"Ready to go home?" Trevor asked after a while and I nodded.

"One question though, where is home?" I asked.

"My place." He replied and I felt myself smile. "Let's go home, babe." We started to walk, literally walk, to his mansion.

We didn't say anything until we reached his mansion. That was when he said, "Welcome home, my love." He swept me up into his arms, bridal style which caused me to squeal in surprise. He kicked open his door and walked into his mansion, making sure I didn't hit my head door feet as we entered.

The boy from earlier, Brendan was sitting on a chair and looked up as Trevor kicked in the door. "Ah, Princess Lily. Sir Trevor, welcome home." He stood up and bowed in such a way that made me think I was the Queen.

'Wait a minute... My Mother is dead... Doesn't that make me the Queen now?' I asked myself and I said, "Trevor put me down." Trevor did what I said. "Aren't I the Queen now since my Mother is dead?"

"Yeah you are. And I have a question for you." Trevor replied.

"What is it?" I asked.

Trevor dropped down to one knee, pulled a box from his pants pocket and opened it, to reveal a beautiful red and black diamond engagement ring. "Lily Peterson, will you marry me?"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

I felt myself grow hot as a deep blush crept on to my cheeks.

"Will you?" He asked again.

"I will." I replied and he slipped the ring on to my left ring finger. I smiled big, he stood up and kissed me.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I replied. "What kind of wedding are we going to have?"

"Only a few of our friends, and of course our families-" He started to say.

"Even though Aaron is the only family I have left. The rest have either died or disowned me." I sighed, interrupting Trevor.

"Most of them are probably dead, darling. Because, as far as I know, you're the _only_ Pure Blood left. And if any of your immediate family was alive, there would be more Pure Bloods. Did your Grandparents have any other children besides your Mom and Dad?" He responded.

"I don't think so. And I think that only my Grandfather on my Mom's side is still alive. Because I distinctly remember going to three funerals. One for my Grandma on my Dad's side, one for my Grandpa on my Dad's side and one for my Grandma on my Mom's side." I explained.

"Then maybe there is one other Pure Blood." He said and I shrugged.

"Maybe." I replied. I didn't know anything about either sets of my Grandparents. Hell, I barely knew anything about my_ parents_. I thought that I had known more things about Trevor than I had known about my own parents and I had only known Trevor for a week at the most and I had known my parents since I was born. Was there something wrong with this picture?... Duh! Of course there was!

"Are you okay?" Trevor asked. I looked up to see him staring at me with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why?" I replied.

"You didn't say anything." He stated.

"To what?" I was confused.

"To the fact that I don't think you're the last Pure Blood." He replied.

"Oh." Was all that I said. It was all I_ could_ say at this moment in time. Then, about a minute later, I finally asked, "Who else would it be?"

"Your Grandpa." He replied.

"Trevor, quiet telling her that you might know shit when you _know that you do_." Brendan finally came into the conversation and I felt my gaze flicking back and forth between him and Trevor.

'_Seriously, Trevor? More shit you're not telling me?_' I thought with a sigh as my gaze stopped on Trevor. His eyes met mine and he flinched big time, which caused him back up several feet, away from me. He knew he was in trouble and that I was _pissed._

"When are you going to stop lying to me, Trevor?" I demanded, my voice a growl.

"I wasn't lying, darling." He replied. He had a hint of fear in his voice.

"Nope! Not lying at all! Because telling me that you _think_ it's my Grandfather when you know for a fucking fact that it is! So you know what? This is your last chance. Start telling me the truth and telling me shit _ I need to know_ or I am walking out of that door." I pointed to the front door. "For good." And if Trevor thought I was kidding, he was wrong. "And you also know what?" I took off the ring and threw it at him. "Take your fucking ring back!"

Trevor looked mortally wounded as the ring bounced off his chest and fell to the floor. Brendan looked shocked and afraid.

"I hate say this, Trevor, but you deserved this." Brendan said and flinched back when Trevor looked at him, a glare on his face.

"Shut up." Trevor growled.

"How about you stop telling me what to do and tell your girlfriend, the _Queen_, the _ truth_." Brendan replied. He was standing up to Trevor. I was proud of him.

"It isn't that easy." Trevor muttered. This caused me to scoff in response.

"Kit isn't that easy to tell me the truth and yet it's easy to lie to me?" I demanded as I put my hands on my hips.

"That's—that's not what I meant." Trevor replied, his voice unsteady.

"Then say what you fucking mean." I growled.

"It's complicated and time consuming." He explained. Now he was just making excuses to not tell us.

"Stop making excuses, Trevor. You know that we have time. So start explaining." Brendan said and I nodded in agreement.

Trevor sighed and he began to explain, "Lily, the reason I never told you anything to begin with, was because I was afraid things would have changed between you and I."

"Well they have because you _didn't _ tell me anything!" I cried and Trevor sighed again.

"I know. And now I regret not telling you." He responded.

"Yeah, well, I'm regretting saying yes to going out with you. For fuck's sake Trevor, I barely know you and you barely know me!" I cried.

"That's not true, Lily. I've been there since you were born. And you know what? I lied again. You and your Grandfather aren't the last two Pure Bloods." He explained.

"What do you mean?" I snapped.

"My family and I are also Pure Bloods." Trevor replied which totally surprised the hell out of Brendan and I.

"What?! Brendan and I shouted simultaneously.

"It's true, Lily. I'm a Pure Blood. As is the rest of my family." He replied.

Whoosh! His wings, that were also as black as night, unfurled.

'_Shit... Since when...?_' I thought as my eyes took in the sight of his wings.

"And you also know what, Lil? We're soul mates." He stated.

"How do you know?" I snapped.

"You know the scar that you have on you left ankle, just below the bone?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I trailed off. I had had that scar since I was born. I had no idea how I got it and the doctors didn't know either. Trevor pulled up his pants leg and pulled down his sock. I hadn't even seen him take his boot off.

"Look." He said. And I did. I looked at the pale translucent skin of his ankle and I saw it. A scar, in the same area, same color, and same shape as mine.

Was this boy truly my soul mate? Was he just pulling my leg? I was so confused. I didn't know what to think or what to believe.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked after he pulled his sock up, pulled his pants leg down and put his combat boot on.

I managed to blurt out, "Yes."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Afterwards, everything was silence and Trevor folded in his wings.

Finally, it was Brendan who broke the silence by asking, "Do you have anything else to tell her?"

"I don't think so." Trevor replied.

"I want to know about you being there when I was younger." I said.

"Your parents knew that me and you were soul mates the moment they saw your scar. We had known each other before you were born, me and your parents. How, I honestly don't remember. But we did. And they had seen the scar on my ankle and when they saw yours, they knew. And after you were born, they called me immediately. Then I came to see you and I watched you grow up. I had to, you hooked me after I saw your beautiful emerald eyes." He explained.

I was shocked into silence. He had been with me since I was born. Which meant he had seen mine and Aaron's rivalry, he had seen me get my kitten, Midnight, he had seen me date John. He had seen me date John….

'_That must've broken his heart._' I thought with a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking." I replied.

"About what?" He asked.

"About the fact that when I was dating John, it probably broke your heart." I explained.

"Yeah, it did." He nodded which caused me to sigh.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

"For what? You didn't know that I was around." He said and I shrugged.

"I don't care. I'm still sorry. I still feel bad." I responded with a sigh.

"You shouldn't, dear. You had no clue I was there." He replied.

"How many fucking times do I need to say I don't care?! I don't care! I'm still sorry!" Whoosh! My wings suddenly unfurled, pulling at my shoulder blades, causing me to wince.

Trevor's wings unfurled as well again. It was as if he was challenging me. I just stared at him as if I was either accepting his or sending my own challenge.

"You want to fight?" I demanded. My voice had changed. It wasn't as shrieky as it was. It was calmer, deeper, but not too deep where it could be mistaken for a man's voice, and softer.

"No, Lily. I do not." His voice had also changed in the same way mine had.

Suddenly a vase broke. It caused Trevor to break our staring contest and look at the pieced of shattered china vase on the floor. "Brendan, why did you do that?" Trevor's voice was now icy.

"Because, you guys were about to be at each other's throats." Brendan replied.

"No we weren't!" I cried and Brendan turned to look at me. "How did you even break that vase?"

"I can break anything I want with a single thought." He shrugged.

"Oh, Lily." Trevor said and I turned my attention to him.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Pure Bloods can have every power. Or they can select the ones they want." Trevor explained.

"I want all of them!" I shouted.

"Some of them aren't as cool as they may seem. And some of them are _ very_ hard to control." He said.

"I don't care! I want them all!" I knew I was being stubborn butt did I care? Not really.

"Even the ones where you can hear dying thoughts of anyone? People you don't even know? All at once?" Trevor's voice was nearly a whisper.

He had me stumped there…. I really didn't want that one. I didn't really any of the powers that involved hearing thoughts or feelings of dying people. I wanted _nothing_ to do with dying people. Unless _I _ was the one that was killing them.

"I want nothing to with dying people." I stated, putting my hands on my hips. "Unless _I'm_ the one that's doing the killing.." I smiled to myself as I imagined sending a fireball straight towards John's head.

"Then that leaves manifesting things, destroying things with your mind and some of the basic things: teleportation, invisibility, things of that nature." Trevor explained.

"I want all of those." I said.

"You do know that if you get them, you can't get rid of them, right?" Trevor asked and I nodded.

"I know." I said.

Suddenly Aaron burst into the house.

"How did you know we were here?" Trevor calmly asked.

"No time for questions! We have to get outside!" Aaron shouted.

"Why?" I demanded.

"As I just said, _no time for questions!_ Outside now! John's back!" Aaron was still shouting.

Trevor quickly ran out of his mansion, Aaron, Brendan and I following him, only to be surrounded by ten or so bulky vampires.

"Shit." I muttered.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"So, Lily, Trevor, Aaron, we meet again." John's voice said. Then he appeared right in front of the four of us. Brendan was the only one who flinched back. John's blue gray gazed turned onto Brendan. "And who might this be?"

"None of your business." I snapped and stepped in front of the boy. I felt protective of him for some reason. I thought it was because he didn't have a mother figure in his life anymore. He had a father figure of course and that was Trevor.

"Ooh, feisty. I like that in a girl." John's fingers caressed my cheek and I heard Trevor growl. For some reason, y heard felt like it was about to explode, that's how fast it was beating.

Suddenly, a battle erupted with John and Trevor fighting. Out of nowhere, wolves appeared. And they were on our side! There were about ten wolves. Plus four vampires. That was about fourteen against eleven or so.

The battle was happening so fast that I couldn't keep track. Suddenly, two blurs flew past me and I heard a loud crack. I turned around, ever so slowly, to see what had happened.

John had Aaron pinned to a tree. "Thanks for telling us where they were, comrade." John was whispering in Aaron's ear. But it was loud enough for me to hear it.

'_Whaaat?!_' I was in disbelief. My own brother, even though he _was_ adopted, betrayed me? Betrayed me, our Mother and our Father?

My head was spinning. I didn't know what to make of this. The next thing I know, I'm behind John with my hands around his neck, and I'm twisting. Hard.

A loud hollow snap filled the air and I kept twisting. I wanted this guy dead. The head separated from the body and blood gushed out, soaking both me and my brother. I looked at Aaron for a split second before I looked at the head in my blood soaked hands. I'd deal with Aaron later.

I dropped the head onto the body that had fallen about a minute or so ago and looked around. Everything had frozen and I was now being stared at by everyone. Including the people that were with John.

"You—you killed him." A female vampire stuttered.

"So what? He deserved it." I snarled.

"How?!" The female shouted.

"He tried to kill my boyfriend!" I shouted. "And my brother; who just so happens to have betrayed me and my boyfriend/family." I glared at Aaron who flinched back.

Trevor was by my side in an instant and he growling, "You betrayed all of us? Me, your sister, your parents, all of whom are Pure Bloods mind you?" He slammed his fist into the tree right by Aaron's head.

Aaron looked scared. No, terrified was the better word. There were three vampires, two of whom were Pure Bloods, surrounding him. Brendan had come to stand on the right side of me.

I looked at the boy, then at my boyfriend, then at the bastard who had betrayed my family; Aaron. They were all my family, even though I was super close to disowning Aaron.

Suddenly, in a super-fast blur, I was on the ground and a voice was growling, "You're super lucky that I didn't kill you, _vampire_," in my ear.

"Ah, Christian, when are you going to learn that you're a vampire just like me? And that you don't mess with a Pure Blood, who just so happens to be the Queen?" I flung him off of me and stood up with a flourish.

Just then, a thought occurred to me. _'How is Trevor a Pure Blood_?' I looked at him. "How are you a Pure Blood?"

Trevor shrugged and, without taking his gaze off Aaron, replied, "Both of my parents were Pure Bloods as far as I know."

"Is my Grandfather still alive?" That was something else that had bothered me. If my Grandfather was still alive, then wouldn't he be the King?

"No. He died, I should say got killed, several years ago. I thought he was alive but I just realized that he wasn't." Trevor's gaze still did not leave Aaron. I looked around. The only ones that were around now were Aaron, me, Trevor, Brendan and Christian even though he was on the ground unconscious.

I didn't know what to say. All of a sudden, a yell of pain erupted from my brother's throat and I turned to see what was going on. "Stop!" I screamed as I saw that Trevor's hand was partially into Aaron's chest.

"Why, Lily?" He looked over his shoulder at me. "He betrayed us."

"He's my brother." I replied.

"So?" He demanded.

"He's my family! He's my brother! I love him!" I cried.

Trevor sighed then pulled his hand out of my brother's chest. "You're lucky that I love you, Lily." Aaron slumped over unconscious from blood loss.

"We need to take him to the hospital." I sated.

"Why?" Trevor asked.

"I don't want him to die." I put my hands on my hips.

Trevor sighed. "Fine." Then he picked up my brother and he took off running with me and Brendan following him.


	20. Chapter Twenty

We got to the hospital in about ten minutes. Even though it was nighttime, it was still open. Things happen at night, too ya know. We slowed down to what would be a jog for us vampires but a flat out sprint for humans as we entered.

"Help us! My brother got attacked by a wolf!" I cried. Everyone froze and looked at the four of us as if we were the plague.

"Help us. _Now_." Trevor's voice was eerily quiet. "And pay no attention to the fact that we're vampires." In reality, Brendan was the only one who wasn't _that_ soaked in blood. He had blood spatters on his clothing but that was about it.

Then, as if in a trance, a pretty blonde nurse walked up to us. "Right this way, please." We followed her to a room and Trevor laid Aaron on the hospital bed.

"He needs blood. _Human _blood." I said. The nurse nodded and left the room.

That was when a piercing pain filled my entire body. I felt myself gritting my teeth so I wouldn't cry. That's how much pain I was in.

"Lily, dear, are you okay?" Trevor asked the concern visible in his voice.

"I—I don't know." I looked up to see both Trevor and Brendan staring at me. I was so out of it and in so much pain that I didn't notice that I had fallen to the floor.

"When did you last feed?" Trevor asked trying to keep the panic out of his vice but failing miserably.

"When you stopped me from killing Christian…." I trailed off. '_Now that he mentions it, Christian's blood _did _taste kind of funny…._' My thoughts trailed off as things started to get fuzzy. I couldn't concentrate on what I was seeing, or what I was hearing.

"Lily? I'll be right back." I could just barely understand what Trevor was saying.

Trevor then took off and I felt Brendan's hand on my forehead. "You're burning up, Lily…." He sounded afraid.

I felt like I was going to die… I closed my eyes and wished for the pain to go away. It didn't though. It just got worse and worse.

I felt wetness on my face. I was crying. The cold water felt good. I was so hot. I felt someone kneel net to me and I opened my eyes to see two dark blues orbs staring at me, into my soul.

"Lily? Lily, stay with me, dear. Fight the poison. Come on babe, fight it!" I felt more wetness on my face but my feelings were going away much like the rest of my senses. I was dying, I just knew it. "Brendan, she's dying." The orbs went away.

"I know. Why though?"

"The guy's blood she took, Christian's, is poisonous to vampires. But amazingly it hasn't killed him yet. And I don't think it will. IT seems to only be poisonous to those who drink it."

Both voices fell silent but then sobbing filled the air. Two voices were sobbing but I couldn't tell who or from where.

My eyes drifted shut. I was sleepy and I wanted to rest. My last thoughts were of Trevor, Brendan and my brother, Aaron.

Trevor

Lily's breathing had stopped. Yes, it was slow to begin with but I waited. I waited a full five minutes before I admitted it. My girlfriend, my soul mate, was dead.

I couldn't help it. I fell to my knees next to her motionless body. I cried. And I cried. I couldn't stop. Yes, I was crying before she officially died, but this—this was different. I was lost…. I felt so—so empty. Without Lily, I was—I was nothing.

Brendan sighed quietly. He picked her up with a protest from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked my voice cracking.

"I'm going to do something. But it'll take a while, at least a day." He replied.

"What—what are you going to do?" I questioned. I was slightly concerned about what he was going to do.

"I'm going to bring her back to life." Brendan replied with a shrug which caused my eyes to go wide in shock. He could do that? Brendan had this awesome of a power?! Why didn't I know this beforehand?

"You can do that?!" I cried.

"Yeah, I can." He said with a shrug. "I've done it with birds before. So I figure, why not try it with a human, or in this case, a vampire?"

I couldn't believe it. My girlfriend, no my soul mate, was going to, hopefully, come back to life!


	21. Chapter Twenty One

"We're going to have to go to her place to do it. She and I need to be surrounded by her things." Brendan said.

"We have some things of hers at my house. Do you think that'll help?" I replied.

Brendan shrugged. "Maybe. I guess we can try it. And if it doesn't work, I guess we could go back to her house."

"What are the chances of it working the first time?" I asked as I stood up.

"Uncertain to be honest." Brendan replied, causing me to sigh. "I've only brought birds back to life before. Nothing else. So the chances could be high, but they could also be low."

I nodded in faked approval. I hoped that the chances were high. I had been without Lily for far too long already, even though it probably only ten or so minutes. I sighed softly and shook my head. I wouldn't accept it. Lily _would_ come back. I'd make sure of it.

My attention turned to the door as the blonde nurse walked in to the room, pushing a cart in front of her, which was holding twenty or so bags of all different types of blood.

"We're going to leave." I stated. "We have more-" I paused and looked at Brendan who was still holding my dead girlfriend. "Important business to attend to. He's old enough to be here on his own. His name is Aaron Peterson. And when he wakes up, tell him to stay away from me, my girlfriend and the boy. In case you need to know, I'm Trevor Baumen, my girlfriend is Lily Peterson, Aaron's sister, and the boy is Brendan Douglas." I nodded at Brendan. "Got it?"

The nurse, still in her in a trance state, nodded and said, "Okay, sir. Thank you." She got out of the door way and let us leave.

One we left the hospital, we were sprinting to my house. Brendan was making sure that he didn't drop Lily. Because if he did, I would have his _head_.

All of a sudden, a pack of wolves intercepted us. I wasn't in the mood to put up with any of their bullshit. I slit to a halt and, the next thing I know, my wingers are unfurled, my eyes are purple, and my fangs are bared. I was hissing like mad but the wolves didn't seem afraid at all. The only one, who was afraid, was the one that was holding my dead girlfriend.

That was when a thought occurred to me. _'These are no ordinary wolves._' And I was right. The alpha, a pure white wolf that had a black star on the top its head, disappeared into a cloud of smoke, and when the cloud dispersed, there was a human, a female to be exact, standing where the wolf was.

"Shifter, what is your business here?" I growled. I didn't bother folding my wings in.

"We could ask you the same thing, _vampire_." She spat. "You're on _our_ territory."

"Oh, shifter. You are sadly, very sadly, mistaken. You see, this is _my_ land, _my___territory. My Mother and Father bought it when they moved her from Romania 650 years ago." I replied with a smirk. All the other wolves had shifted by now and were all standing behind their white hair, with black highlighted, leader. "And you know what, even if this was_ your_ land, we're just passing through to get back to my house to try to bring my girlfriend, who happens to be a Pure Blood much like myself, back to life."

The alpha fell silent and looked at the rest of her back. "What should we do?"

"Rachael, just leave the vampires alone. The Pure Blood is right. And you know this." A black haired male said. I guessed that he was the second in command.

"Shut up, Zeke." The alpha growled.

"Oh, is the alpha angry that the black haired wolf is right?" I taunted and the alpha turned to face me. She leapt into the air, surrounded by a cloud of smoke. She was shifting. When she landed, a foot away from me, she was in her wolf form.

"I. Am. So. Not. In. The. Mood. For. This. _Bullshit!_" I yelled. Then all of a sudden, the wolves, all of them, shuddered for a few seconds before exploding into matter so small, only a vampire would be able to see it.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Brendan said with a joking tone in his voice. I turned and glared at him, "Sorry..."

"You better be." I snapped. "I really don't want to blow the one who can bring my girlfriend back."

"Yeah, especially since this is the one power a Pure Blood cannot have." He replied.

"And you know this how?" I demanded.

"The guy who changed me, he had that power. It transferred to me when he changed me. And after he changed me, he told me that I was now the only one who had it. You'd think that he'd still have it too, but no. Only one vampire at a time can have it." He explained.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

"So, he just told you that Pure Bloods couldn't have this power and you just believed him?" I was slightly angry at that fact. Especially since if he believed something that a _Rogue_ told him, who's to say that he wouldn't believe someone who was about to kill him?

I shook my head free of those thoughts. "We should go." Brendan didn't even have a chance to respond to what I had previously said before I was running again. I didn't care if Brendan was behind me or not. I just wanted to get home and I wanted to get home _now_.

I got back to my place, about two minutes later and I flung open the door. I immediately found Lily's bag, brought it up against my chest and cried. What if the spell, or whatever Brendan was going to use, didn't work? I cried harder at that thought. And I tried to get it out of my head, but it wouldn't budge at all.

When I heard Brendan enter the house, I couldn't stop the tears even though I wanted to oh so very badly.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly as he laid Lily down onto the couch. He was looking at me though.

"No! How could I be! Especially with depressing thoughts in my head?!" I sobbed. I felt like Romeo did when he lost his Juliet.

"Get those thoughts out of your head then, Trevor." He replied.

"You think I haven't tried?!" I yelled.

Brendan sighed softly. "I know you've tried. But you need to try harder. You need to think _happy_ thoughts. I _need_ you to think happy thoughts. Especially if you want to help me bring her back."

Happy thoughts? Could I even think happy thoughts? I sighed. Right now, anything happy seemed impossible. But I would try. I would try to be happy. I _forced_ the depressing thoughts out of my head and thought about Lily. About her smiled, about her laugh, about the way she looked when her wings were out and her eyes were purple, about the way she murmured "I love you." Everything, well almost everything, about her just made me smile. Made me laugh.

The _only_ thing that I didn't like about her, was the fact that she didn't want me to hurt her brother even though he _betrayed_ us. I frowned and forced that thought from my mind. Rustling made me turn my attention to Brendan. I didn't even realize that he had taken Lily's bag from my hands, or away from my chest.

"All she has in here is clothing and a broken picture frame with a picture of her and her parents. I don't think it'll work…." He muttered.

"Will you try anyhow?" I asked.\

"It'll have to wait until tomorrow unless we take her to the basement." He replied.

"Why tomorrow?!" I cried. "Why not now?!"

"The sun is coming up." He blankly stated.

"Oh…." I trailed off and looked out the window. It was true. The sun was coming up. We had spent more time at the hospital, with the wolves/ shape shifters, and talking than I had expected. "We're going to have to go into the basement anyhow. Unless of course you want to burn."

"Yeah, not really. Let's go to the basement. And then the process can begin. Even though it would be easier if we had like a stuffed animal or something like that." Brendan picked Lily up again and we began the journey to the basement.

"I can go get something real quick." I stated as I stopped on the stairs. He stopped as well, us looking at each other.

"It wouldn't be 'real quick', would it?" He asked and I shook my head. "Then no. You're not going."

"Fine, I won't go." I snarled. This boy was beginning to get on my nerves. He thought he was better than anyone since he had a wicked awesome power. "And you know what, Brendan. If you don't knock it the fuck off with your attitude, you might as well consider yourself kicked out of the Baumen household."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Brendan was silenced. Brendan was shocked. Brendan was a lot of emotions at this time and I knew it. But did I care? Not at this moment in time. I was downright _sick_ of his attitude. And I was downright _serious_. If he didn't drop his attitude, I _was_ going to kick him out of the house.

"Are you serious?" Brendan finally asked.

"Yes." I replied sharply. I had continued walking to the basement.

"But why?" He asked as he followed me.

"Because I'm sick of your attitude." I snapped.

We reached the basement and Brendan didn't say another word to me. He set Lily down on to a couch, which was in the main part of the basement, facing a TV. She looked—so peaceful. As if she was sleeping.

I sighed and walked to her motionless body. I was crying again. I just—I couldn't help it. I brushed her face with my thumb and moved a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"We can start doing the procedure now." Brendan said.

I backed away from the couch and her body, stumbling on the coffee table and falling on to it. Brendan laughed and in between laughs, he was saying, "Way to be!"

I quickly got up, spun a full 360 degrees, shot my leg out, kicked him square in the chest and watched as he went flying, hit a wall and slide down it to the floor. "I fucking let you live here, I help you with hunting, I provide you with clothing and whatever else you want, and _this is how you treat me_?! You _laugh_ at me? Get out." I snarled.

Brendan just stared at me and said, "I'm not leaving," as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Yes you fucking are. OR so help me, I will kill you and obtain your power. Because _that_ is something that a Pure Blood _can _do. It's happened multiple times. I've killed plenty of vampires before and obtained their powers." I was dead serious.

I walked up to the boy, grabbed him by the front of the shirt and put him into the wall. "I am _dead_ serious. And you know what? I am this close-" I put two fingers, my index and my thumb in his face and held them about an inch apart. "To killing you, right here and right now." I dropped Brendan who just slumped to the ground. Was he unconscious? Did I kill him? I knelt down beside him and checked his pulse.

Nothing was going on. I waited for one minute. Two. Nothing happened. Nothing was going on. Not even a single heartbeat. I had killed him and I didn't even do anything _to _kill him. I only held him against the wall for, at most five minutes and my fist wasn't even against his throat that hard….

I sighed. What could I do now? I pulled off the boy's black sweater and grimaced. I knew what had killed him. Something had stabbed the poor boy in the chest. What it was, I had no idea. But he had bled out. And there was a blood stain, about the size of a small plate, on his white shirt. I was alone now. I sighed again.

There was something I could do it. But it would cause Brendan to come back and me to, well… Die. Could I trust Brendan to bring Lily _and _ back? I trust him to bring Lily back. But _I _ was a different story. I had treated Brendan like utter shit. I wouldn't blame him in the least if he didn't want to bring me back to life. I sighed, yet again. I'd do it. As long as Lily got to live, I was fine with that.

I stood up. I needed to let Brendan know what my intentions were. I found a pen and a piece of paper. Then I began to write.

_Brendan,_

_I know I haven't treated you the greatest and I'm sorry for that. I have done a spell and sacrificed myself so you could be alive again. Now, I know that you may hate me but please, I am begging you, bring Lily and I back. But if not me, at least bring her back. She hasn't done anything wrong to you like I have. _

_Again, I am sorry._

_From,_

_Trevor_

I set the paper onto the coffee table along with the pen then sat down. I pulled the boy into my lap and closed my eyes. I began to mutter the ancient language of the Pure Bloods. The Pure Bloods were the only ones who knew this language and could do this spell.

My body grew numb and I soon knew nothing.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Brendan

I woke up. I didn't know what was going on. I was confused. I was laying down so I ended up sitting up. I looked around and saw that Lily was still on the couch. But I didn't see Trevor _anywhere_. I stood up and just happened to look down. There he was, on the floor. Not moving. Not breathing. I knelt beside him. He was dead. I just knew it the instant I touched his chest.

I had heard about this before. Pure Bloods were able to bring someone back to life by sacrificing themselves. I sighed and stood up, noticing a piece of paper on the coffee table. It was a note, more like a letter, from Trevor. He had apologized for the way he had treated me.

'_Good._' I thought with a slight smile. '_Maybe I should bring them back…_' "Don't worry, Lily, Trevor, I will." I said and put Lily's stuff around her so that it was all surrounding her.

Then I went to find Trevor's stuff. I wondered if I could bring two people back at once. I would attempt to. I picked up an armload of Trevor's things. Clothing, a random black stuffed bear, a katana, and a couple of drawings he had done. I went back to the couch and set it all down on the floor. Then I went over to Trevor and dragged him to the spot where his stuff was. Then I sat on the arm of the chair and began to mutter the spell. I'd have to keep saying this spell until I saw movement from either of them. But until the other one moved, I would still have to do it.

'_This is going to be fun._' I thought sarcastically.

I kept up the spell. I was trained for this. Well, not really. Especially considering I had only brought back birds. I mentally sighed.

Twelve Hours Later

I was growing sleepy. I noticed that Trevor's left arm was twitching but nothing from Lily yet. Was Lily going to come back? I really hoped so. Trevor was so much nicer when Lily was alive/around.

Trevor sat up just then, startling me for a moment before I continued the spell.

"I'm alive?" Trevor asked and I nodded. "What about Lily?" I looked at her motionless body then back at him. I mentally sighed and shook my head. "Should I go get some stuff from her house? Do you think that could help?"

I hesitated for a split second before nodding. Honestly, I didn't think it would work but I didn't have the heart to tell him that. I honestly thought that Lily was a lost cause and that she'd never come back. But I just couldn't say that to him.

"Then I'll be back." Trevor said then took off running. I ran upstairs, grabbed a bag, and then ran out the front door.

Trevor

Brendan wasn't telling me something. I just knew it. But what it was, I wasn't going to let it bother me. I needed to focus on two things and two things only: Getting Lily's stuff and bringing it back to Brendan.

I ran the fastest I had even ran before. I was dodging trees, branches, animals, etc. left and right. I wanted to get to Lily's as fast as possible so that way I could get back home faster as well. I needed Lily back _now_.

18 miles later, I was at Lil's house. There was something black and fuzzy on her door step. It was meowing pitifully. It was Lily's cat, Midnight.

"Midnight, here girl." I whispered. She looked at me with her pretty green eyes, and meowed. She would be perfect to help bring Lily back. Midnight padded over to me and I picked her up. "I'll just grab some things for you and Lily, and then we'll be on our way." Midnight meowed as if she understood me.

I entered Lily's house, went to the kitchen, found some cat food, hard and soft, found some cat toys throughout the entire house, found a cat collar, brush and shampoo. I shoved all this stuff into the bag, excluding the cat. The cat I'd carry with me as I went home. Then I went upstairs to Lily's room. I grabbed a black cat stuffed animal, some of the things on her wall and a pillow and put them into the bag as well. Then I left her house with a shut of the door.

I ran back to my house and got there within twenty minutes. That's about a mile a minute! I entered my house to see that Brendan was still on the arm of the chair, still doing his spell, still trying to bring Lily back.

"These should help." I stated as I pulled all of Lily's things out of the bag. I set all those things down on to a chair. That was when Brendan got off the arm of the couch, still chanting, walked over to the stuff, grabbed the things that belonged to her: Midnight, the cat; the stuffed animal, the pillow and the things that would hang from the wall. "Do you think they will?"

Brendan nodded as he put the things around Lily and set Midnight down on her chest and continued the spell.

Twelve Hours Later

I was staring at Lily when her hand started to move. Then a few moments later, she sat up, startling Midnight who was on her chest.

My girlfriend was alive again!


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Lily

My eyes were open. Brendan, Trevor and even my cat, Midnight, were staring at me. Surely this had to be a dream. Or maybe this was the Afterlife. Because I swore that I had died.

"Is this a dream? Or the Afterlife? Because I distinctly remember dying." I was so confused right now.

"You did die. But Brendan brought you back to life." I looked over at Brendan but he was fast asleep. "He's exhausted. It took longer than twenty four hours to bring you back. I have no idea, though, how long it took for him to bring me back."

"I see…" I trailed off. "And how did you die?"

"Brendan ended up getting stabbed, by what I don't know, and he slowly bled out. Then I brought him back to life by sacrificing myself. That is something a Pure Blood can do. We can sacrifice ourselves to bring someone back." Trevor explained. I didn't know what to say. So I just picked up Midnight and began scratching her behind her ears. She started to purr and I felt myself smiling.

"So, Lily, now that you know that you're my soul mate and I'm yours and now that we're alive again, will you take your engagement ring back?" He asked and I looked over at him. He was digging around in his pocket, trying to find the ring.

"Of course." I smiled. He found the ring and brought it over to me, slipping it on to my left ring finger.

"I love you, Lily." He whispered to me.

"And I love you, Trevor. Never forget that." I replied and he smiled.

"I won't darling." He said and this time it was me who smiled.

"So, now that we're all alive again, what should we do?" Brendan asked. He had woken up without us noticing.

"Have a party?" I suggested.

"Where would we have it?" Trevor asked.

"Here? No, my place? Especially since the people that I know, know where I live." I replied and the other two nodded.

"Alright, we'll have a party." Trevor said. Then we were on our way to my house. We got there within twenty minutes.

That was when I remembered Midnight. "Did anyone feed Midnight?" I asked as we entered my house.

"Dammit, that's what we forgot to do. I'll be back in about forty minutes." Brendan said. Then before Trevor and I could say anything, he was gone.

"So, how are we going to set this up, dear?"

"I don't know. I don't have any party materials. Maybe Melissa or Raven does." I replied.

"Call them up and see if they do?" Trevor suggested. I was already ahead of him. I had Melissa's number dialed into my phone and I was about to hit the call button when he said that. I ignored what he said and pressed the call button. Melissa picked up on the forth ring.

"Hello?" She asked,. I had woken her up from the tone of her voice.

"Hey, Lis, it's Lily. I was wondering do you have any party materials." I asked.

"Oh, hey lily. What kind of party are you throwing?" She replied.

"Nothing real major. Just a party I guess." I said.

"Well, all you need then is a boom box and some dance music. I have both if you'd like to borrow that stuff." She responded.

"I'd love to!" I nearly shouted. "By the way, you're invited. If you can come, be here soon." I replied.

"Do you know what time it is right now, Lily? It's nearly two A.M." She groaned. "Some of us aren't like you, ya know? Some of us don't have insomnia. Also, why haven't you been at school?"

"I can't go to school anymore, Melissa. This would be so much easier if you came to my place with the boom box and music." I explained.

"I'll be over there soon, I guess. I'll just call in sick at school." She replied. "Want me to call up Raven?"

"Please do." I said.

"Okay, I'll call her and we'll be over there soon." She said then hung up the phone.

I looked over at Trevor. "Melissa and Raven are going to come."

"Okay, good. Are those the only two people you know? And is one of them bringing party things?" Trevor replied.

"Melissa is bringing a boom box with music. And these two are the only friends that I have." I replied with a sigh.

Raven was, more or less like me, a Goth, who got picked on a lot. And Melissa was a poor girl who also got picked on. So one day, in 7th grade, I saw that Raven was being harassed, thrown to the ground, being called names. So what I did was, I want up to the bullies and, with several black gemstoned rings on, punched both of them in the face then helped Raven up. That was how Raven and I became friends.

Now, how Melissa, Raven and I became a friendship triangle, more or less, is so much different. Melissa was also being picked on, one day in 9th grade, but this time it was four against one instead of two against one and one of the bullies was Raven. Before both girls knew it, the three bullies were on the ground, holding their broken noses, and I had Raven pinned against a tree, telling her that she was doing the exact same thing that the bullies had done to her. That was when Raven changed. She apologized immediately to Melissa. Melissa was wary of Raven for a while, but when Raven knocked over a guy that was going for her purse, Melissa was no longer wary. They had become friends. And now, instead of a friendship line, more or less, we had a friendship triangle, more or less.

Trevor looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how Melissa, Raven and I met." I replied.

Just then there was a knock at the door. I went to it and opened it. There was a very sleepy Raven, a very sleepy Melissa who was holding a boom box and CD's, and an alert Brendan.

"Come on in." I smiled at the three of them and stepped out of the doorway. They walked in and Melissa and Raven collapsed on to the couch.

"Okay, so what's important for us to be here?" Melissa demanded.

I looked at Trevor and he nodded reassuringly at me. Then I looked at Melissa and Raven. "The three of us, me-" I pointed my hands at me. "Trevor-" I pointed my hands at my boyfriend. "And Brendan-" I and I finally pointed my hands at the boy. "Are vampires."


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

"That _would_ explain why you haven't shown up at school and why your mouth, eyes and shoulders look funny…." Raven muttered.

"That's not all of it…" I looked at Trevor again as if asking for permission to tell them about the Pure Bloods. Again, he nodded and I looked back at the two girls.

"Me and Trevor… We're not normal vampires." I explained.

"Then what are you?" Melissa demanded.

"Pure Bloods." I whispered and unleashed my wings. My eyes were purple now and the wings were pulling at my shoulder blades.

"What the hell did you do to her, Trevor?" Raven growled, standing up. It seemed like they weren't tired any more.

"It was going to happen anyhow, Raven." I explained. "My Mother and Father were the same way. They were Pure Bloods just like Trevor and I. Ion the day of my 18th birthday, I would've changed on my own if Trevor didn't speed up the process."

The girls were speechless. I was afraid that I had lost my two best friends, hell the _only_ two friends I had. I sighed.

"Come on, guys…. Say something…" I trailed off and I began to fold my wings back in.

"Keep then out! Those are so cool!" Melissa cried as she stood up.

"I agree. They are cool." Raven said.

"Thanks Lis, Raven." I said as I smiled and let my wings open again. They came over to me and began to touch the feathers of my wings.

"Does Trevor have them too?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, Raven, I do." Trevor said.

All three of us turned our attention to him right as he unfurled his wings and his eyes turned purple.

"That's so cool!" Melissa shouted. "I wish I had wings like that!"

"Sorry to say this, but you only them if you're a Pure Blood. And, as far as I know, Lily and I are the only two Pure Bloods." Trevor replied.

"That's a shame. It would be really cool to have wings and eyes that change colors. By the way, I have a question, Trevor." She replied.

"What is it?" Trevor calmly asked.

"Do you think that there can be such things as Hybrid Pure Bloods?" She asked. "Or just Hybrids in general?"

"I've never heard of things of that nature. But I suppose it _is_ possible." Trevor shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm a werewolf. And I also really want to be a vampire. Oh by the way, tonight's the full moon." Melissa giggled.

"Fuck." Was all I could say as I got ready to spring into action.

Melissa started to shift, growing fur, fangs and claws.

'_She's been my best friend since 7__th__ grade and this is the first time I've seen her shift?! What the hell is wrong with this?!'_ I shouted to myself as Melissa finished shifting and she turned to look at Raven who was frozen in fear.

"Raven, move!" I shouted and I jumped in front of her as Melissa pounced. "Melissa, stop!" I grabbed Melissa and threw her into the wall.

"Lily, be careful!" Brendan shouted as he jumped out of the way of the werewolf who slid down the wall, to the floor.

"Sorry!" I cried as I couched in front of Raven, ready to lunge at Melissa if need be.

Just then, a knock at the door made everyone, including Melissa, freeze.

'_Who could that be?_' I wondered.

Trevor was at the door in an instant and it was flung open in a flurry.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, my voice a growl.

"I guess I lost my invite in the mail. And lookie here, three vampires and a werewolf for me to kill." Christian said to me as he pulled out a gun, which had silver bullets in it, and a wooden stake.

"We never sent you an invite." I growled. "And guess what? There are _four_ vampires here. Not just three." I was feeling very threatened by Christian being here. First Melissa turns out to be a werewolf and then all of a sudden, Christian shows up? What the hell was going on? I stood up and walked over to Trevor, glaring at Christian. "What's going on?" I whispered.

"No idea." He replied shrugging.

"Yeah, well, I can't kill this werewolf." He pointed at Melissa. "But I _can_ kill the upcoming one." He pointed the gun at Raven and pulled the trigger.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

"Fuck." I whispered. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. The bullet seemed to be going .00000000001 Miles per hour. That's how slow it seemed.

Then, everything sped up. The bullet struck Raven in the chest and I jumped at Christian, ready for blood.

"Trevor, get Raven! See if she's okay! If she's not, hospital _now_!" I screamed as I knocked Christian over with a kick to the chest. He was flung into the wall and I let my wings unfurl. "Hey Christian, you made a mistake."

"How so?" He snarled. He was up in a flash and in my face.

"You pissed off _two_ Pure Bloods and you hurt one of my friends and yet you won't hurt the other one-"

"Because she's my girlfriend," He interrupted my rant.

"What?!" Brendan and I cried.

"Yep, Melissa's my girlfriend," Christian smirked. That was when a sword appeared out of nowhere and fell into my hands.

"You hurt her, or even touch her, I will end your life." I growled.

"Kill him now, why don't ya?" Brendan questioned.

"I think I will. Thank you Brendan." I replied and I rushed at him, with the sword at my side.

That was when Melissa jumped in between Christian and I.

"Melissa, move." I snarled, but of course she didn't since she didn't understand me. Well she might've and just didn't want to listen. I'd believe that it was the latter of the two.

I growled a bit and jumped over Melissa, slashing the sword at Christian's head. He dodged right at the last second. I snarled and jumped at him again. This time, I was able to knick his shoulder.

"Brendan, make sure that Melissa can't stop me!" I shouted as I landed in a crouch, the partially blood stained sword in front of me, as if it was meant to block any attacks from Christian, which it was.

"On it!" Brendan called out. That was when Christian lunged at me. He kicked out his leg, in an attempt to kick my head or something but I blocked his foot with the sword.

"Think again, buddy." I growled and swung the sword at his legs, cutting the both of them and staining the sword more as he fell to the floor.

"Son of a-!" He yelled but I cut him off by emitting a battle cry and slashing down at the boy's, which had fallen, head.

"Stop!"

I stopped the sword right about Christian's head and turned to look at Brendan who was holding Melissa who was in her human form. It was her who had yelled "Stop!"

"Why should I?" I demanded, my voice a snarl. "He hurt _Raven_, our _friend_." I moved the tip of the sword closer to Christian's head. I wanted to kill someone. Whether it was Christian or Melissa, I didn't care. "She's probably _dead_. Do you realize this, Melissa? Or do you not just care?!"

"I do care, Lily! It's just-"

"You just love Christian, a guy who you probably just met, more than Raven who we've known since 7th grade! She saved you, god dammit and you're treating her like this?! Worse than white people used to treat colored people back in the Civil War days! Do you realize this?!" I shouted, interrupting her. "Until you get some common sense, don't talk to me _anymore!_ You've just lost _both_ of your friends! The _only_ two fiends you had and probably the only two friends you _will ever have!"_ I didn't care if I was hurting her feelings. I really didn't. she didn't give two shits about the fact that Christian probably killed Raven, so why should I give two shits if I was hurting her precious little feelings? "And you know what, Melissa? You have no one to blame but yourself. Now, get out of my boyfriend's house." I looked at Christian. "_Both_ of you."

I let him get up then I watched him walk over to Melissa and grab her hand. "Let's go." He said. "You don't deserve to be treated this way."

"She's right though. You probably killed Raven. One of the only two friends I had." She replied, pulling her hand out of her boyfriend's. "And you know what, Christian? We're through. I'm staying with Lily and the boy. You can leave."


End file.
